


Not Magic... Just Weird***

by EpicKiya722



Series: Descended Shenanigans [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: AND I MEAN ALL OF THEM, Aziz is a Cliche Romantic, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dizzy is the Princess of Preciousness Though, Doug is a Ninja Apparently, F/M, Family, Gen, Gil is a Joy to this World, Hopeless Romantics, Humor, M/M, Obliviousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious VKs, ben is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 19,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Admittedly, the Vks are weird. The AKs are weird. But you know what? We still love them.





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShaddowedSnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/gifts).



> Okay, okay. Let me start off by saying that yes, I'm doing another chat fic, but I wanted to and no one is stopping me.
> 
> Two, TheShaddowedSnow, I've actually wanted to give you a gift story for a while now and couldn't think of anything to write. But BOOM! I have finally delivered. You're awesome.
> 
> I will be going back and editing tags as I write this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For now!
> 
> Mal - dragonsorceress  
> Evie - theheartprincess  
> Carlos - blackwhite'n'freckles   
> Jay - jay  
> Uma - whatsmyname   
> Harry - theBetterHook  
> Gil - gil  
> Dizzy - thepreciousone
> 
> Ben - KingBeastJr  
> Chad - charmingKing  
> Audrey prettyinpink  
> Lonnie - TheRealWarriorQueen  
> Jane - littlefairy  
> Doug - NotDopey  
> Aziz - PrinceMiniAli

_**whatsmyname has created chat 'VKs' and has added dragonsorceress, theheartprincess, blackwhite'n'freckles, gil, jay, and theBetterHook** _

 

whatsmyname: I'm so glad this app was created

whatsmyname: who did the homework for goodness 101?

blackwhite'n'freckles: I did

dragonsorceress: I didn't 

theBetterHook: or me

gil: i did!

jay: I did 2

theheartprincess: kudos 2 jay

jay: thx

whatsmyname: well... some1 should hand me the answers becuz as much as I hate the class...

whatsmyname: ... I do want 2 pass

dragonsorceress: what do we get in return?

whatsmyname: u nothing

whatsmyname: anyone else whatever

jay: for chocolate i happily give u the answers 

theBetterHook: can I get the answers 2?

jay:... nah

theBetterHook: what?!

gil: I'll give u the answers 

theBetterHook: this is why ur my favorite

theheartprincess: wait!

theheartprincess: Uma, did u add Dizzy?

whatsmyname: oops

whatsmyname: shit no

blackwhite'n'freckles: good we will corrupt her

blackwhite'n'freckles: she's 2 precious 

theheartprincess: then why is gil here?

jay: yeah! gil, ur precious 2

gil: thx

theheartprincess: I'll just create another chat that excludes her from any corruption

theheartprincess: add her though!!!

whatsmyname: okay

 

_**whatsmyname has added thepreciousone** _

 

thepreciousone: evie, did u change my name?

theheartprincess: with help from Carlos

blackwhite'n'freckles: hey!!

blackwhite'n'freckles: rat me out why don't u?!

blackwhite'n'freckles: but u r precious

thepreciousone: I guess I'll keep the name

thepreciousone: thx evie!!

theheartprincess: ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

theBetterHook: I c she lives up 2 her name

* * *

 

_**KingBeastJr has created chat 'AKs' and has added TheRealWarriorQueen, prettyinpink, littlefairy, charmingKing, NotDopey, and PrinceMiniAli** _

 

KingBeastJr: okay so I may need some help

TheRealWarriorQueen: it involves one or more of the Vks doesn't it?

KingBeastJr: yes

KingBeastJr: n no I'm not kicking them out

prettyinpink: good becuz uma and I have plans

littlefairy: what kind of plans?

prettyinpink: I'm taking her shopping!

prettyinpink: 🛍👗👛👜👡💎💄

charmingKing: was those necessary?

prettyinpink: yus, let me have this!

NotDopey: what did u need help with, Ben?

KingBeastJr: right! 

KingBeastJr: so I kind of have a crush

prettyinpink: ur not dating Mal?

KingBeastJr: no we broke up a while ago

KingBeastJr: we're just good friends right now

TheRealWarriorQueen: oh

TheRealWarriorQueen: well who is it?

charmingKing: is it Uma?

KingBeastJr: no

NotDopey: better not b Evie

KingBeastJr: no, I wouldn't do that to u, Doug

KingBeastJr: ur too cute together

NotDopey: thank u! 😀

prettyinpink: that would leave Dizzy

KingBeastJr: no! She's like a baby to me

KingBeastJr: like the baby sister we all just love and want 2 protect forever

charmingKing: I'm glad we're on the same page

TheRealWarriorQueen: ooh!

TheRealWarriorQueen: it's a guy then

TheRealWarriorQueen: is it Jay?

PrinceMiniAli: BETTER NOT BE!!!

KingBeastJr: No! And why is better not be Jay?

PrinceMiniAli: no reason... 😊

prettyinpink: we'll get back to that later

prettyinpink: Carlos

prettyinpink: it's Carlos

KingBeastJr: ...

prettyinpink: knew it! 😎

KingBeastJr: How did u guess?

prettyinpink: I know u 2 well

NotDopey: so it's Carlos?

KingBeastJr: yup...

littlefairy: hm. I could see that somehow. I ship it

littlefairy: what can we do to help?

charmingKing: no one is gonna bring up how Aziz just appeared out of nowhere?

PrinceMiniAli: yus

charmingKing: alright then 

KingBeastJr: so I want 2 ask him out but I don't want to just go ahead and do it without knowing how he feels about me first

NotDopey: I will investigate!

KingBeastJr: wow really?

NotDopey: yus!!!

TheRealWarriorQueen: evie's influence 


	2. The Hair

_**prettyinpink > PrinceMiniAli** _

 

prettyinpink: told u we r getting back to this!

PrinceMiniAli: well hi Audrey

PrinceMiniAli: I have no idea what ur talking about 

prettyinpink: yus u do

PrinceMiniAli: no I don't 

prettyinpink: liar!

prettyinpink: Aziz!

prettyinpink: Prince Aziz of Agrabah!

prettyinpink: DON'T IGNORE ME!!

* * *

 NotDopey: do I want 2 know why I saw Jay somersault out of nowhere?

jay: becuz I'm trying 2 escape the terror that is ur girlfriend 

theheartprincess: Jay! Come back to the room!

jay: no this hair is not 2 be touched

theheartprincess: but it would look so cute after I'm done!

jay: no!

PrinceMiniAli: what she was going 2 do to it?

jay: dye it... red

PrinceMiniAli: Evie no

theheartprincess: I'm pouting

whatsmyname: I don't blame u, evie

whatsmyname: jay has beautiful hair I'll admit 

jay: okay let's move to another topic!

PrinceMiniAli: wait! Can I touch ur hair?!

jay: Aziz for real?

PrinceMiniAli: it looks soft

jay: how about this? who evs can find me first gets to run their fingers through my hair for a week straight

PrinceMiniAli: get ready to feel a prince touch ur hair

KingBeastJr: I get out a meeting and see this

dragonsorceress: who is all playing so I can bet on someone?

prettyinpink: me

theheartprincess: me!

theBetterHook: me

PrinceMiniAli: ME!!

blackwhite'n'freckles: eager?

TheRealWarriorQueen: I'm playing becuz im competitive 

jay: is that all?

charmingKing: yup. I love 2 c how this plays out.

dragonsorceress: so Evie, Uma, Audrey, Aziz, Lonnie and Harry

dragonsorceress: I'm betting on Aziz

PrinceMiniAli: smart girl

NotDopey: just saying Jay is not in my sight so good luck to all

littlefairy: wow

thepreciousone: what is going on?

theBetterHook: we're seeing who can capture Jay first so we can touch his hair

jay: dizzy can touch it without permission

jay: and Carlos becuz that's my bestie

blackwhite'n'freckles: I earned the right!

PrinceMiniAli: I will 2!

jay: u r mighty confident

PrinceMiniAli: only 4 u

gil: I am confusion

whatsmyname: don't worry ur pretty little head about it

prettyinpink: I get it now!

KingBeastJr: what?

prettyinpink: don't worry ur pretty little head about it 

* * *

 

_**prettyinpink > PrinceMiniAli ** _

prettyinpink: ur crushing on Jay!

PrinceMiniAli: am i?

prettyinpink: don't play these games.

prettyinpink: honestly I think it could happen

PrinceMiniAli: thank u Audrey

prettyinpink: just know if I do get him first I'll help u sneak touches to his hair

PrinceMiniAli: Deal

* * *

 

KingBeastJr: it's been 2 hours since the game started and I didn't think I'll see the day Audrey n Evie run extremely fast in heels 

theheartprincess: princess power

prettyinpink: yes it is, my fellow princess 

charmingKing: Harry ran me over

theBetterHook: sorry not sorry

theBetterHook: it's for the hair 

jay: u all r seriously scaring me

NotDopey: u aren't the only one

littlefairy: include me

gil: and me

dragonsorceress: Uma just jumped over two guys

dragonsorceress: she almost got him!

whatsmyname: I really did

blackwhite'n'freckles: jay r u texting us and parkouring?

jay: damn right I am

jay: I'm not letting no 7wuHshskks is. Shjehshen

KingBeastJr: what just happened?

theheartprincess: Aziz got him 😠

PrinceMiniAli: I get 2 touch this hair for a week!!! 😎😃👍🏽💫

jay: he apparently wasn't playing games

prettyinpink: Aziz is actually cuddling Jay in the grass

jay: he won't get off

PrinceMiniAli: shush it

jay: AZIZ!!

PrinceMiniAli: fine

theheartprincess: I will style your hair Jay

theheartprincess: mark my words 

jay: ... 😶


	3. Staring...

_**blackwhite'n'freckles > jay** _

 

blackwhite'n'freckles: so I'm not imagining Ben and Aziz just giving us looks rite?

blackwhite'n'freckles: did u hide Ben' s crown again?

jay: nope u r not imaging it and no I didn't take his crown

jay: imagining*

blackwhite'n'freckles: just checking 

jay: they've bn staring at us for five minutes now

jay: wait Aziz is coming over

blackwhite'n'freckles: r u nervous?? 😏

jay: stop grinning n no

blackwhite'n'freckles: what is he doing?

blackwhite'n'freckles: holy shit did he just drape himself over u?

jay: yeah

jay: since he won, he's been in my personal space like 24/7

blackwhite'n'freckles: I noticed 😉

jay: what's with the face?

blackwhite'n'freckles: finger slipped

blackwhite'n'freckles: does it annoy u? Aziz I mean

jay: no actually

jay: honestly never thought we come to this point becuz who r parents r

jay: now he's just hugging me with his fingers in my hair 

blackwhite'n'freckles: it's cute really 

jay: ben is still staring at u btw

blackwhite'n'freckles: I noticed. Also y r we texting when we're sitting right next 2 each other?

jay: becuz we're silly and this is inconvenient 

jay: also no one can hear us talking about them

jay: did u just take a pic of me?

blackwhite'n'freckles: with Aziz hanging off u, yes

* * *

 

_**NotDopey > KingBeastJr** _

 

NotDopey: even from where I am, I can c how hard u r staring at Carlos

KingBeastJr: shush it. Don't expose me

NotDopey: I think he noticed

NotDopey: Ben

NotDopey: he def noticed 

KingBeastJr: he looks extra pretty today

KingBeastJr: no one should rock white red and black like that but he does effortlessly

NotDopey: well given that Carlos is a fashion icon I'm not surprised 

NotDopey: might want ask for tips

NotDopey: wearing plaid and stripes once

NotDopey: I'm shocked anyone let u walk around like that for an hour

KingBeastJr: Doug

KingBeastJr: fight me

NotDopey: wouldn't want 2 embarrass u

NotDopey: anyways I'll be starting that investigation 2day 😎

KingBeastJr: oh ur doing it?

KingBeastJr: where the heck did u come from?!

NotDopey: jay isn't the only one parkouring around here

* * *

  _ **prettyinpink > whatsmyname**_

 

prettyinpink: I meant 2 ask how did u like shopping with me the other day.

prettyinpink: I hope I wasn't too...

whatsmyname: overbearing? u weren't 

prettyinpink: oh thank goodness!!

whatsmyname: i had fun

prettyinpink: I hope u did! 

whatsmyname: u didn't really have 2 spoil me though 

whatsmyname: u don't have buy my friendship

prettyinpink: I know 

prettyinpink: just when the first batch of VKs came I wasn't 2 nice

prettyinpink: didn't want 2 make the same mistake twice

prettyinpink: it was a reflex 2 take u shopping 

whatsmyname: approval won

whatsmyname: also don't take offense 2 this but... is it a thing with staring with u AKs?

whatsmyname: or is Ben just being weird? 🤔

prettyinpink: he's probably just being weird again

whatsmyname: like right now I can c him staring intensely at Carlos n Doug

prettyinpink: really now?!

prettyinpink: take pics 4 me plz!

whatsmyname: will do, princess!!

* * *

_**KingBeastJr > NotDopey** _

 

KingBeastJr: r u seriously asking Carlos questions?

NotDopey: yus

NotDopey: can't really finish though if ur gonna ask questions non stop

NotDopey: I'm not asking questions about u specifically

NotDopey: wouldn't want 2 give u away 

KingBeastJr: thx

NotDopey: apparently he would very much like chocolate by the third date

KingBeastJr: doable

NotDopey: a kiss by the fifth 

KingBeastJr: I'm patient 

NotDopey: he also would like to take Dude on at least two dates

KingBeastJr: Dude n I get along well so...

NotDopey: committed much?

KingBeastJr: can u speak?

NotDopey: touche

 


	4. Jackets & Cake

theheartprincess: so anyone in favor for a new jacket?

whatsmyname: why?

theheartprincess: just wanna make a jacket 

littlefairy: I'll take 1!

theheartprincess: OK!

jay: can I have 1 2?

theheartprincess: sure, Jay

jay: thx

jay: I can't find my other jacket 

jay: probably misplaced it 

PrinceMiniAli: probably did

* * *

 

**_prettyinpink > PrinceMiniAli_ **

 

prettyinpink: u took it didn't u?

PrinceMiniAli: what makes u think so?

prettyinpink: becuz I have a feeling

PrinceMiniAli: ...

PrinceMiniAli: I might have 

prettyinpink: n why is that?

PrinceMiniAli: so I can do this!

* * *

 PrinceMiniAli: jay, if u need a jacket u can borrow one of mine!

jay: really?

PrinceMiniAli: it's the least I can do 4 running u over and marveling the greatness that is ur hair

jay: ...

jay: ok

TheRealWarriorQueen: aaaawwww

TheRealWarriorQueen: Aziz arent u sweetheart?

PrinceMiniAli: only 2 my favorites! 😃

charmingKing: jay is a favorite of urs?

PrinceMiniAli: yus

theBetterHook: why?

PrinceMiniAli: he just is

jay: well thanks anyways 🙂

blackwhite'n'freckles: jay used a 🙂 

blackwhite'n'freckles: bask in the moment

jay: you r lucky ur my bestie 

theheartprincess: jay what shade of red 4 the jacket?

jay: that dark shade

PrinceMiniAli: take ur time Evie

whatsmyname: so I just had the best slice of cake in my life

gil: which one?

whatsmyname: the red velvet one with vanilla icing and chocolate chips on top

blackwhite'n'freckles: I love that cake!

TheRealWarriorQueen: YUS!!!

littlefairy: those r good. I prefer the blueberry cake though

gil: I can't choose

gil: all the cakes reign supreme 

thepreciousone: he's not wrong 

KingBeastJr: I agree

blackwhite'n'freckles: I could go 4 one right now

KingBeastJr: I don't like abusing power

KingBeastJr: but I can legit get every1 cakes right now

charmingKing: same

PrinceMiniAli: WHO WANTS SOME CAKES?!

prettyinpink: EVERYONE WHO WANTS SOME WE'RE RIDING OUT TO THE BAKERY RIGHT NOW!!!

littlefairy: well classes r over 4 today so...

theBetterHook: count me in

dragonsorceress: strawberry flavored cakes here I come!!

 jay: YUS!!

theheartprincess: 🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰🍰

TheRealWarriorQueen: we're all going, arent we?

NotDopey: yup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to make these chapters longer. If you have any ideas let me know!


	5. STRAWBERRIES!!

littlefairy: Aziz, the week is almost up!!!

PrinceMiniAli: don't remind me 🙁😭☹

jay: it's just hair

PrinceMiniAli: ur hair though, jay! ur hair!

theheartprincess: it's beautiful hair

jay: everyday i wonder wat goes through ur minds

whatsmyname: u don't want 2 know the answer 2 that

gil: u don't

whatsmyname: Gil gets it!

theBetterHook: Gil is smarter than he looks

gil: i don't know if that was sarcasm or u meant it

theBetterHook: i actually meant it

gil: oh

gil: well thank u!

NotDopey: also why do u n jay have such...

blackwhite'n'nfreckles: plain ass usernames?

NotDopey: u said it better

gil: i couldn't think of anything

jay: same

prettyinpink: jay, u could be PrinceMiniJay or something...

jay: first off, that is close 2 Aziz's name

PrinceMiniAli: exactly!

jay: also, i like it better if it would have bn 'MiniPrinceJay' just sounds better

jay: but no

jay: i'll eventually come up with something

TheRealWarriorQueen: theprecioustwo for gil

thepreciousone: i will support that

gil: i'll take it!

 

**_gil changed his name to theprecioustwo_ **

 

theprecioustwo: i like this

thepreciousone: we're precious buddies

charmingKing: i adore how adorable my cousin is

charmingKing: btw, Dizzy, Mom n Dad are coming to visit 4 a lunch date!

thepreciousone: n i'm invited?

charmingKing: yus

charmingKing: becuz they would love 2 meet u

thepreciousone: ok!

whatsmyname: jay u still need a better name

jay: how about no?

TheRealWarriorQueen: someone is looking 4 extra push-ups in practice

jay: Lonnie... obviously u forgot who the frack i am

jay: it would b useless 2 'punish' me like that

blackwhite'n'freckles: he's not wrong

TheRealWarriorQueen: ... u win this round

theheartprincess: also has anyone heard from Mal?

theheartprincess: i haven't cn her all day since this morning

prettyinpink: last i saw her was in the cafeteria 

KingBeastJr: let's hope she's still on campus

dragonsorceress: I AM! AND I'M MAD!!! 😡😡😡😡

thepreciousone: why?

dragonsorceress: hi, dizz!

dragonsorceress: STRAWBERRIES! THERE'S NO MORE STRAWBERRIES!

blackwhite'n'freckles: oh god...

dragonsorecress: THERE ARE NO MORE STRAWBERRIES!!!

KingBeastJr: there's a shipment coming in later, calm down, Mal

dragonsorceress: I will do no such thing!!! I needs me strawberries!!! 😡😡😡😡😡😡

jay: Mal it's just strawberries

dragonsorceress: GOOD STRAWBERRIES!!! HOW WOULD U FEEL IF THEY RAN OUT OF CHOCOLATE?!

jay: ... u didn't have 2 bring chocolate into this...

blackwhite'n'freckles: yeah u didn't

blackwhite'n'freckles: chocolate didn't do anything 2 u girl

dragonsorceress: well now u know how i feel

jay: u know what? suffer!

jay: 🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓🍓

jay: SUFFER!!!

dragonsorceress: I'M HUNTING YOU DOWN RIGHT NOW!!

jay: FIGHT ME!

PrinceMiniAli: wait! NO! don't do that!

PrinceMiniAli: how about we not do this over some strawberries?

TheRealWarriorQueen: can't u just magic up strawberries, Mal?

dragonsorceress: they won't taste the same...

whatsmyname: u never know if u don't try

theheartprincess: she has a point

theheartprincess: what if they taste better?

dragonsorceress: ... i guess i'll try

theheartprincess: good girl. 🙂

theprecioustwo: so ur good now?

dragonsorceress: ... a little

dragonsorceress: wait... who r u?

theprecioustwo: gil

dragonsorceress: oh. name fits

theprecioustwo: thx

theBetterHook: we're still coming up a name for jay

jay: no we're not

jay: back off

theBetterHook: ur name is so boring

jay: well deal with it

blackwhite'n'freckles: ladies n gents, my bestie

jay: i'm a great human being thank u very much

PrinceMiniAli: yus u r, jay

prettyinpink: 😏😏😏

PrinceMiniAli: stop it

KingBeastJr: oh, btw, there's an event coming up

KingBeastJr: a dance, nothing 2 special

NotDopey: so we can bring dates?

KingBeastJr: of course

NotDopey: Evie, we got 2 match!

theheartprincess: doug, i absolutely adore u! 💙

NotDopey: it is very mutual! 💚

thepreciousone: so sweet!

TheRealWarriorQueen: mal, how r the magic strawberries?

dragonsorceress: suitable subs

TheRealWarriorQueen: great 2 hear!

dragonsorceress: still want the real thing though 

 


	6. Will You Be My Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gil is now ...  
> gil > theprecioustwo

**_littlefairy has changed the chat name to The Enchantment Dance_ **

 

 

littlefairy: alright, we need some recruits for the decorating committee!

littlefairy: since someone is single...

KingBeastJr: i won't even be salty about that

KingBeastJr: becuz yus i'm single

TheRealWarriorQueen: u know everyone in this chat alone can be the committee

prettyinpink: there's like what?

prettyinpink: 15 of us, right?

blackwhite'n'freckles: there's 15 of us

jay: an odd number

theheartprincess: i'll be glad to be on the decorating committee, jane

littlefairy: great! anyone else?

thepreciousone: i do!

theprecioustwo: same!

whatsmyname: i have nothing better 2 do, so why not?

charmingKing: i volunteer too, jane

blackwhite'n'freckles: me 2!

prettyinpink: i'm participating this time!

littlefairy: great! I think i just filled in the slots!

littlefairy: also besides doug n evie becuz its obvious

littlefairy: anyone else is going with a date?

TheRealWarriorQueen: i decided to friend date with Jordan

TheRealWarriorQueen: she didn't want 2 go alone

dragonsorceress: wait so she isn't going with Aziz?

PrinceMiniAli: why me?

dragonsorceress: well u two r friends, right?

PrinceMiniAli: yes, but i wanted to go with someone else

prettyinpink: is it who i think it is?😏😏😏

PrinceMiniAli: probs

charmingKing: Dizzy, can i take u?

thepreciousone: of course, cousin!

charmingKing: great!

theBetterHook: uma, r u going with Gil and I or...?

whatsmyname: i don't even know i'm going

prettyinpink: no! u have 2! it will b ur first official dance, uma!

whatsmyname: i can't stay in my room?

prettyinpink: nope!

prettyinpink: in fact, ur going with me! i can even find u the perfect dress!

jay: just agree 2 it. she won't let it go

whatsmyname: ... well i guess i'll go

whatsmyname: but let me choose my own dress

prettyinpink: deal!

dragonsorceress: u know what? it would b fun 2 have a date with some1 we wouldn't think 2 attend something like this with

dragonsorceress: JANE! ur my date!

littlefairy: i m? 😳

dragonsorceress: yus!

littlefairy: ok

KingBeastJr: well Carlos, would u b my date then?

blackwhite'n'freckles: u... want me... 2 b ur date?

KingBeastJr: yes I do

blackwhite'n'freckles: ...

blackwhite'n'freckles: it wouldn't b awkward 4 the king 2 attend the ball with a VK? a boy at that?

TheRealWarriorQueen: well one, no one is gonna care ur a boy

TheRealWarriorQueen: we're way past that. most of the kingdom adores u anyways

blackwhite'n'freckles: well i guess i'll go with u, Ben

KingBeastJr: thank u

* * *

 

**_NotDopey > KingBeastJr_ **

NotDopey: admit ur freaking out so much right now

KingBeastJr: he said yes!

NotDopey: Ben, ur too adorable

* * *

 

theBetterHook: i still want 2 go with Gil

theBetterHook: no one else can be a suitable date 4 him but me

theprecioustwo: i'll go with u, Harry

theheartprincess: because he would hook anyone else who tries

theBetterHook: she's right, thank u Evie

theheartprincess: i only state the truth

TheRealWarriorQueen: ok, so I'm going with Jordan, Doug with Evie, Harry with Gil, Uma with Audrey, Carlos with Ben, Jane with Mal, Dizzy with Chad

charmingKing: that leaves Aziz and Jay

littlefairy: u said u had someone in mind, Aziz, who?

PrinceMiniAli: the person i'm going 2 ask

jay: can i go single?

dragonsorceress: nope!

jay: i kinda lowkey wanna fight u

jay: there isn't anyone else i rather go 2 the ball with

PrinceMiniAli: well it's ur lucky day

PrinceMiniAli: becuz ur coming with me, Jay

PrinceMiniAli: ur going to be my date!

jay: ... were u planning asking me?

PrinceMiniAli: yus i was

* * *

 

**_prettyinpink > PrinceMiniAli_ **

prettyinpink: i swear u r such a romantic

PrinceMiniAli: have u seen jay? it's hard not 2 be!

* * *

 

jay: u r so forward

PrinceMiniAli: u should b use 2 it

PrinceMiniAli: but seriously ur going with me

jay: well i don't c myself getting out of this so i have no choice

PrinceMiniAli: u make it sound like a bad thing

jay: it's not

jay: i don't think there could be anyone else i would go with  that's available

NotDopey: this is so endearing

whatsmyname: so i'm guessing everyone has a date? romantic or platonic?

prettyinpink: yup!

theheartprincess: guess who's gonna start making dresses?

littlefairy: i'll get started with planning

littlefairy: everyone in the committee be in the goodness 101 classroom tomorrow after classes!

blackwhite'n'freckles: we'll b there

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, should I do a chapter for the dance? Or just skip over it?


	7. A Bit of Enthusiasm & Obliviousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to TheShaddowedSnow for Jay's new username. We had a discussion about one of the books that I have yet to check out (still catching up on those) and BOOM! I got a name!
> 
> Which will appear in the next chapter!

**_jay > PrinceMiniAli_ **

 

jay: so r u sure u haven't seen my jacket?

jay: becuz i could have sworn at probs left it in ur room

PrinceMiniAli: it's not here, i checked

jay: okay then. ig i'll b wearing ur jacket until i find mine or until Evie finishes making the other

PrinceMiniAli: i don't mind

* * *

 

**_PrinceMiniAli > theheartprincess_ **

 

 

PrinceMiniAli: how far along r u with that jacket 4 Jay?

theheartprincess: just adding a few studs and such

theheartprincess: why?

PrinceMiniAli: take another week on it or so, okay?

theheartprincess: okay, i'll bite

theheartprincess: r u playing some prank on jay?🤔😦

PrinceMiniAli: kinda sorta

PrinceMiniAli: nothing that will hurt him or anything like that!!!

PrinceMiniAli: just want him to wear my jacket a little longer

theheartprincess: ...

theheartprincess: ...

theheartprincess: ...

theheartprincess: ...

theheartprincess: ur crushing on jay, aren't u?

PrinceMiniAli: yup, not even going to hide it

theheartprincess: wow

theheartprincess: but u sharing ur jacket with him is actually adorable

PrinceMiniAli: i don't think he's catching on though

theheartprincess: jay is... pretty oblivious to things like that

theheartprincess: the boi can flirt, doesn't do it as much as he used to because he's actually a sweetheart

theheartprincess: but boi is he blind sometimes

PrinceMiniAli: well i'm going 2 have fun

theheartprincess: ur going 2 spoil him, aren't u?

PrinceMiniAli: courting, Evie. courting

theheartprincess: ok, courting. 🤗😏

PrinceMiniAli: and yus i m

theheartprincess: i approve

PrinceMiniAli: thx!

* * *

 

**CHAT - 👑 THE AKS 👑**

 

TheRealWarriorQueen: i just want 2 give kudos 2 Ben 4 asking Carlos 2 b his date to the Enchantment Dance!

prettyinpink: progress! progress!

littlefairy: u go boy!

charmingKing: the King of Courage!

NotDopey: u might have a chance, Ben

PrinceMiniAli: way 2 go, Ben!

KingBeastJr: thx u guys

KingBeastJr: it actually was harder than it seemed

littlefairy: well u did it and he accepted

littlefairy: that counts 4 something right?

KingBeastJr: n i'll take it

charmingKing: btw since we're on the topic, Doug, how's the 'investigation' going?

NotDopey: pretty good

NotDopey: Ben might really have a chance

prettyinpink: we're rooting 4 u!

* * *

 

**_littlefairy has created chat 'Decor Comit' and has added blackwhite'n'freckles, prettyinpink, theprecioustwo, theBetterHook, thepreciousone, whatsmyname, and charmingKing_ **

 

littlefairy: i just want to say i'm happy u all have decided 2 help out!

littlefairy: i know we just left our meeting, but i wanted 2 thank u again!

prettyinpink: it's no problem, Jane!

blackwhite'n'freckles: no prob at all

charmingKing: I say we bring snacks 4 the next one

charmingKing: I will gladly volunteer 4 this

thepreciousone: I will volunteer u 2

charmingKing: wow

theprecioustwo: so when is the next meeting?

littlefairy: this Friday, is that cool?

theBetterHook: that is fine with me

thepreciousone: same

blackwhite'n'freckles: same.

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'll have a fitting with Evie after 

whatsmyname: if u don't mind me asking, Carlos, but r u wearing Ben's colors for the dance?

blackwhite'n'freckles: probs not, but is that a thing here?

prettyinpink: for big major events, the significant other wears the colors of the current king or queen

prettyinpink: this is just a dance so don't worry

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm not. also I'm not Ben's significant other

blackwhite'n'freckles: not the idea of it is terrible

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm sure dating Ben is fun and all

charmingKing: do u like him like that?

blackwhite'n'freckles: i mean he is handsome, n sweet n a bookworm which just adds to the cute factor... I could... possibly... i don't know

littlefairy: well time will tell

* * *

 

**CHAT - 👑 THE AKs 👑**

prettyinpink: [sent 2 images]

prettyinpink: ur welcome

NotDopey: more data for my investigation

KingBeastJr: I actually might have a chance!! 😀

TheRealWarriorQueen: u r highly enthusiastic 

KingBeastJr: ...yus

charmingKing: u have a right 2 b

charmingKing: u might have a co-king 2 rule next 2 u if this plans well


	8. New Name

TheRealWarriorQueen: we still have to change that name, jay

jay: how about no?

jay: there's nothing wrong with my name

dragonsorceress: it's so boring though!

jay: well it shall stay that way

prettyinpink: how about we vote? All in favor for Jay to change his name?

jay: NO!!!

theBetterHook: sorry mate

theBetterHook: we're all against u

jay: u know what? I'll change it!

jay: but 2 what?

littlefairy: how about to something u like?

blackwhite'n'freckles: it can't b sports 

jay: that just knocked out a lot of options 4 me

thepreciousone: how about ur fave animal?

jay: I own 2 eels, but I like tigers 

jay: a lot

PrinceMiniAli: u do?!

jay: ... yes

PrinceMiniAli: how would u like to meet a tiger then?

blackwhite'n'freckles: okay, I'm sitting rite next 2 jay n I can confirm that Jay just squealed . Congrats Aziz!

jay: stop exposing me!

whatsmyname: I can also confirm since I'm with them 

jay: didn't I just say stop exposing me? 😠

whatsmyname: and?

jay: ...

PrinceMiniAli: but seriously, I can let u meet Rajah if u want 2

jay: isnt that Jasmine's tiger?

PrinceMiniAli: yup, and no he won't try 2 eat u

jay: ...

jay: when I can meet him?

PrinceMiniAli: well my parents will be visiting this upcoming weekend and Mom might be bringing Rajah so is that good?

jay: yus 4 the tiger 🐯🐯🐯

PrinceMiniAli: cool

littlefairy: jay, since u seem to like tigers so much how about....

littlefairy: TigerLover?

theBetterHook: that name is lame

theprecioustwo: I like it

prettyinpink: it's cute!

littlefairy: thx gil, thx audrey 

jay: I can settle with that name 4 now

jay: I do love tigers

jay: but I'm changing that o 2 a u just becuz I can

 

_**jay changed his name to TigerLuver** _

 

TigerLuver: Boom. Happy?

dragonsorceress: for now...

TigerLuver: deal with it

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm shocked u didn't settle for something like PrinceThief or something 

TigerLuver: that would b expected of me

PrinceMiniAli: well I like it

TigerLuver: im thanking Jane 4 the suggestion

littlefairy: happy 2 help! 🙂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, pretty short. I know.
> 
> Anyways, another AK will be making their appearance in the next chapter!


	9. New Addition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jordan - genieinabottle

**_KingBeastJr > TigerLuver, blackwhite'n'freckles_** 

 

KingBeastJr: I have 2 tell u something later

KingBeastJr: can u meet me in my office after ur fencing practice today?

blackwhite'n'freckles: is it bad?

TigerLuver: I hope not 

KingBeastJr: no, no. It's pretty major though

TigerLuver: okay we'll b there

* * *

 

 _ **TigerLuver > blackwhite'n'freckles**_ 

 

TigerLuver: so what do u think it might b?

blackwhite'n'freckles: idk

blackwhite'n'freckles: it's apparently big so let's not ditch, ok?

TigerLuver: I would never! 😮

blackwhite'n'freckles: ur funny

* * *

 

TheRealWarriorQueen: hey I want 2 add someone is that cool?

littlefairy: I'm fine with it 

prettyinpink: is it someone we know?

TheRealWarriorQueen: yup! Well acquainted!

theBetterHook: is it someone I wouldn't have 2 hook?

TheRealWarriorQueen: plz no

TigerLuver: do I like this person?

TheRealWarriorQueen: omg it's Jordan!

TigerLuver: ooh! Yeah, add her!

 

**_TheRealWarriorQueen has added genieinabottle_ **

 

genieinabottle: 'sup?

TigerLuver: JORDAN!! HEY!!

genieinabottle: which one r u?

TigerLuver: Jay

genieinabottle: oh

genieinabottle: JAY!! HI!!

PrinceMiniAli: HI, JORDAN!! MY FELLOW AGRABAH CITIZEN!!

genieinabottle: by the name I know it's.. 

genieinabottle: AZIZ, HI!!!

TigerLuver: HEY, AZIZ!!!

PrinceMiniAli: HI, JAY!

dragonsorceress: all 3 of u r quite chummy with each other, huh?

blackwhite'n'freckles: u have no idea!

genieinabottle: Carlos, I'm guessing, u love us

blackwhite'n'freckles: to a limit nowadays

whatsmyname: what r they that bad together?

blackwhite'n'freckles: bad is putting it lightly 

genieinabottle: shush it

genieinabottle: I'm excited n I won't let u get me down

theheartprincess: what's the excitement about?

genieinabottle: well, I'm going 2 the dance with 1 of my fave gal pals

TheRealWarriorQueen: that's me!

genieinabottle: n my dad is visiting Saturday!!

theprecioustwo: ur family is visiting this Saturday 2? 

genieinabottle: yup!

charmingKing: awesome

genieinabottle: btw, jay, do u want 2 meet him?

TigerLuver: r u serious?!

genieinabottle: yup! 

PrinceMiniAli: he's already meeting my parents this weekend

TigerLuver: and Rajah 🐯

PrinceMiniAli: and Rajah

genieinabottle: how about we book a lunch date together if that's cool with Jay?

TigerLuver: r u sure that will be okay? I mean...

genieinabottle: positive

PrinceMiniAli: only of you're ok with it

TigerLuver: okay

genieinabottle: great!

genieinabottle: anyways how is everyone? 🙂

NotDopey: doing fine, Jordan

KingBeastJr: thought u forgotten about us 4 a sec 😆

genieinabottle: I hadn't just got excited seeing my bois

TheRealWarrior: it's adorable

 


	10. Team Agrabah

_**genieinabottle > TigerLuver** _

 

genieinabottle: I have a question

TigerLuver: what's up?

genieinabottle: ur wearing Aziz's jacket... why? 🤔

TigerLuver: I couldn't find mine so he let me borrow his

genieinabottle: oh

genieinabottle: just curious 

TigerLuver: how did u know it was his?

genieinabottle: Aziz and I known each other since babies. I know his shit

genieinabottle: also it has his Jersey number on it

TigerLuver: I didn't even notice!

TigerLuver: how that slip past me idk

genieinabottle: u r adorable

TigerLuver: adorable is for small animals, princesses, Jane and Carlos 

TigerLuver: I am not adorable

genieinabottle: yus u r

TigerLuver: no I'm not 😠

genieinabottle: I beg 2 differ 

TigerLuver: Jordan...

genieinabottle: 🙂🙂🙂

TigerLuver: ur lucky I adore u

* * *

 

_**genieinabottle > PrinceMiniAli** _

 

genieinabottle: so what's up with Jay wearing ur jacket, Aziz? 😏

PrinceMiniAli: I'm just being nice n sharing 🤗

genieinabottle: right

genieinabottle: u could have gave him any other jacket becuz u have like six or five

genieinabottle: but u gave him the one with ur number on it

genieinabottle: I'm not stupid, my guy

genieinabottle: ur staking a claim on him

PrinceMiniAli: ... yes I m

PrinceMiniAli: I'm courting him

genieinabottle: oooooooh. U go, boi!

genieinabottle: ur actually courting Jay?!

PrinceMiniAli: well yes. I just told u that

genieinabottle: I know. Just... wow 

PrinceMiniAli: what?

genieinabottle: I ship it

genieinabottle: but exactly why r u into him?

PrinceMiniAli: I honestly thought I would hate him when I heard about him coming here because u know about how our parents r

PrinceMiniAli: but I decided 2 give him and the other VKs a chance since u have 2 remember they grew up around bad morals becuz their parents held great hatred 4 ours so u can't really blame them 4 how they act

PrinceMiniAli: besides my parents were all 4 it, willing 2 give chances 2 the VKs, so why couldn't I?

genieinabottle: glad u did?

PrinceMini: the first time I saw Jay when he was trying out 4 tourney. He was smiling so much n he looked so happy

genieinabottle: aaaaaawwww 😃

PrinceMiniAli: 🤗 plz stop

PrinceMiniAli: I think that was the first time I was "yup. he's the one"

genieinabottle: and u were sure then?

PrinceMiniAli: actually I was sure a few weeks back

PrinceMiniAli: the first couple of months of getting 2 know him is when I realized he is attractive 

PrinceMiniAli: now I want 2 date him

genieinabottle: omg, romantic u r

PrinceMiniAli: one day I hope 2 take him on a carpet ride 

genieinabottle: just like ur dad 4 ur mom!

genieinabottle: Aziz!

PrinceMiniAli: what?

genieinabottle: 😏 

PrinceMiniAli: shush it

genieinabottle: u know Jay seems really blind 2 what ur doing so... ur in luck

PrinceMiniAli: yus, i m in luck

PrinceMiniAli: I also think it's cute

genieinabottle: it is! 

* * *

 

_**PrinceMiniAli has created chat 'Team Agrabah' and has added TigerLuver and genieinabottle** _

 

PrinceMiniAli: I think this is fitting

genieinabottle: wait!

 

_**genieinabottle has changed the chat name to 'Squad Agrabah'** _

 

genieinabottle: I like squad batter

genieinabottle: better*

TigerLuver: squad is better

PrinceMiniAli: won't even argue

PrinceMiniAli: anyways excited about tomorrow?

genieinabottle: YUS!!

TigerLuver: I seriously get 2 meet a tiger?

PrinceMiniAli: Rajah

genieinabottle: Rajah is gonna luv u!

TigerLuver: I hope becuz i don't want 2 b eaten

TigerLuver: that's not my list of fun things

PrinceMiniAli: Rajah isnt going 2 eat u, Jay

TigerLuver: I hope not! 😆

genieinabottle: ... u don't mind me asking if ur okay with also meeting our parents too?

TigerLuver: ... well I might as well get it over with

TigerLuver: I'm nervous probably more than I've ever been 

TigerLuver: but I'm not backing out

TigerLuver: 4 the tiger 🐯🐯🐯

PrinceMiniAli: ur adorable 

TigerLuver: once more adorable is for small animals, princess, Jane and Carlos

PrinceMiniAli: n u

TigerLuver: ... I give up

genieinabottle: u r adorable though 

PrinceMiniAli: so adorable I could kiss u

TigerLuver: I can't b that adorable

PrinceMiniAli: yus u r!

PrinceMiniAli: with hair 2 match! 🙂🙂

genieinabottle: agreed 🙂🙂🙂

TigerLuver: ... I can't even

PrinceMiniAli: ur smile is sunshine

genieinabottle: n ur laugh is beautiful 

PrinceMiniAli: u glow after every win 

genieinabottle: u r actually a sweetheart

TigerLuver: what r u 2 doing?

genieinabottle: Aziz, Jay's parkour?

PrinceMiniAli: savage n extreme

TigerLuver: ... I'm onto u 2

PrinceMiniAli: u can b on me anytime, Jay

TigerLuver: ...

TigerLuver: really?

PrinceMiniAli: 😉😏

genieinabottle: 😆 I love my bois

TigerLuver: ok, I admit smooth

PrinceMiniAli: thx

* * *

  ** _PrinceMiniAli > genieinabottle _**

 

PrinceMiniAli: yus I couldn't resist

genieinabottle: I bet 😏

genieinbottle: hearts r literally in ur eyes I know it 

genieinabottle: 😍😍😍😍😍

PrinceMiniAli: whatever

* * *

  **CHAT - SQUAD AGRABAH**

 

genieinabottle: jay, btw if u do get uncomfortable u can let me n Aziz know n we'll get u out of there 

TigerLuver: appreciate it, Jordan

genieinabottle: anything 4 a pal

genieinabottle: warning, my dad is a little...

PrinceMiniAli: over the top

genieinabottle: we'll go with that

TigerLuver: hm, think I can handle

PrinceMiniAli: u can always use me as a shield

TigerLuver: I'll keep that in mind

TigerLuver: oh, I have 2 head 2 Ben's office after practice 

TigerLuver: have anything idea what he would have 2 say? 🤔

genieinabottle: well, he seems 2 b in a good mood as of late, so I doubt the news is bad

PrinceMiniAli: agree

PrinceMiniAli: but other than that, no clue

TigerLuver: hm.

TigerLuver: well practice is starting soon. 

TigerLuver: see u there, Aziz?

PrinceMiniAli: yup 

genieinabottle: I'll b watching! 😄

* * *

 

**_genieinabottle > TigerLuver_ **

 

genieinabottle: c ur still wearing the jacket 🤨😏

TigerLuver: it's comfy!

* * *

 

**_genieinabottle > PrinceMiniAli_ **

 

genieinabottle: that's the biggest I've seen u grin

PrinceMiniAli: he looks good in my jacket 😉

genieinabottle: possessive 


	11. Cute Moments

blackwhite'n'freckles: I just want 2 thank Ben 4 his surprise!

TigerLuver: yeah, thx Ben!

KingBeastJr: 🙂 you're welcome!

littlefairy: what did Ben do?

dragonsorceress: I'm curious, u 2 seemed extremely happy yesterday afternoon

whatsmyname: yeah what's going on?

TigerLuver: well... our cousins Jade and Diego are finally coming from the Isle tomorrow morning!!

blackwhite'n'freckles: they won't start attending school though until Tuesday

theheartprincess: omg, yus!

prettyinpink: congrats!

theprecioustwo: that's awesome!

TheRealWarriorQueen: I didn't know u 2 had cousins

blackwhite'n'freckles: never really mentioned them a lot, but we still care for them

blackwhite'n'freckles: only one of the few I missed on the Isle

TigerLuver: just want 2 point out Diego towers over Carlos

blackwhite'n'freckles: u bastard!

TigerLuver: 😆

NotDopet: I thought Carlos had enough probs being short 

blackwhite'n'freckles: u know what? I'm just gonna ignore u all 4 a while becuz the betrayal is real

KingBeastJr: plz don't 

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ben. Don't do u dare

KingBeastJr: 🙁

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ben, I'm warning u!

KingBeastJr: ☹

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ben, no!

KingBeastJr: 😟😢😩

blackwhite'n'freckles: BEN!!

KingBeastJr: 😭😭😭😭

blackwhite'n'freckles: fine, okay, u win

KingBeastJr: 🙂

prettyinpink: does that say 'beast'? It should be 'puppy' because Ben is a puppy. Adorable

KingBeastJr: I'll take that as a compliment

theBetterHook: also Carlos can't resist puppy dog looks

theBetterHook: even over texts 

blackwhite'n'freckles: boy, I mastered the puppy dog look, okay?

whatsmyname: pun intended

blackwhite'n'freckles: Uma gets me

whatsmyname: we're sass pals

blackwhite'n'freckles: yus we are  😎

whatsmyname: 😎

theprecioustwo: it can b just Uma and Carlos in a room, and it will still be a lot of sass 2 handle

dragonsorceress: true

prettyinpink: sass lessons from Uma and Carlos would b a dream

whatsmyname: ur quite sassy too, Audrey 😉

prettyinpink: it comes natural

littlefairy: Audrey has princess sass

theprecioustwo: Uma has boss sass becuz she is a boss

theBetterHook: agreed

whatsmyname: this is why I adore u 2

TigerLuver: well let's say Carlos has diva sass

blackwhite'n'freckles: don't u have a lunch or a tiger to pet?!

PrinceMiniAli: he is with Jordan and me rite now as we speak

PrinceMiniAli: we're on our way to meet them

genieinabottle: so we'll be lingering in the chat

KingBeastJr: understood

theheartprincess: but I agree with Jay

theheartprincess: Carlos is a diva

blackwhite'n'freckles: I m not

theheartprincess: yus u r

theheartprincess: u a black, white n red diva techie 

theheartprincess: who is highly adorable

blackwhite'n'freckles: I will agree 2 all of that except that I'm a diva

charmingKing: accept it, Carlos

littlefairy: it's who u r

TheRealWarriorQueen: u can't escape from the truth

dragonsorceress: u r a DIVA

thepreciousone: accept it

theprecioustwo: accept it

littlefairy: accept it

NotDopey: accept it!

whatsmyname: accept, Carlos

PrinceMiniAli: accept it

prettyinpink: accept it, sweetie 

charmingKing: accept it

theheartprincess: accept it

dragonsorceress: accept it

genieinabottle: accept it

TigerLuver: accept it 

TheRealWarriorQueen: accept it

theBetterHook: accept it, Carlos

blackwhite'n'freckles: okay, I'm fighting all of u!

dragonsoreceress: spoken like a true diva 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻

KingBeastJr: okay, okay

KingBeastJr: leave Carlos alone 

blackwhite'n'freckles: thank u, Ben

blackwhite'n'freckles: I would hug u but I have no idea where u r

KingBeastJr: I can fix that. Where r u?

blackwhite'n'freckles: ... in my room, why?

prettyinpink: ben, what are u doing?

KingBeastJr: fixing a problem 

NotDopey: just saying, he sped past me in the hallway

theheartprincess: did I just hear u running past my room? 😆

genieinabottle: what's going on?

blackwhite'n'freckles: hang on, someone is knocking on my door

theprecioustwo: i figured it out!

blackwhite'n'freckles: omg, guys n dolls, Ben is at my room and is now hugging me

littlefairy: ooooohhhh! That is so cute! ❤❤❤

KingBeastJr: im back

KingBeastJr: I'm cuddling Carlos

blackwhite'n'freckles: yus he is

* * *

 

**_blackwhite'n'freckles > TigerLuver_ **

 

blackwhite'n'freckles: how's the meeting going?

TigerLuver: great actually 

TigerLuver: Jasmine actually hugged me, but asked me first 

TigerLuver: turns out we have some things in common

TigerLuver: n the Genie he is over the top, but he's funny 

TigerLuver: Carlos, there's a tiger and he didn't try 2 eat me!

blackwhite'n'freckles: sweetness

TigerLuver: now what's this about Ben cuddling u?

blackwhite'n'freckles: ...

blackwhite'n'freckles: I think I'm crushing on him

blackwhite'n'freckles: jay, he has his arms around my waist when he should b doing paperwork or something! 

TigerLuver: n u like it don't u? 😏

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm trying not 2 freak out 

TigerLuver: take deep breaths, my boi

TigerLuver: CARLOS I'M PETTING A TIGER!!!

TigerLuver: RAJAH!!

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm guessing u 2 r getting along?

TigerLuver: yus! 

TigerLuver: Rajah purred when I pet him!

TigerLuver: he purred!

TigerLuver: this is the best day of my life!

* * *

genieinabottle: [sent a video]

genieinabottle: ur welcome 😎

prettyinpink: NO WAY! 

prettyinpink: IS JAY SQUEALING?! 

TigerLuver: Jordan how dare u expose me!!!

TigerLuver: I thought we were friends!

genieinabottle: yus we r, but is was too cute to not share 🤗

littlefairy: it is very cute

charmingKing: never thought I see the day

KingBeastJr: he did say he likes tigers

NotDopey: so I'm guessing it went well

PrinceMiniAli: my parents want Jay 2 move 2 Agrabah

PrinceMiniAli: so yus

TigerLuver: I'll b honest I thought they were going 2 hate me but it was quite the opposite

genieinabottle: told u there was nothing 2 worry about

dragonsorceress: if only my first meeting went that well

prettyinpink: sorry

dragonsorceress: it's the past now

blackwhite'n'freckles: some1 tell Ben 2 love becuz I have 2 pee

KingBeastJr: I can love 😉

blackwhite'n'freckles: move* I meant move 

KingBeastJr: ur so soft though!

TheRealWarriorQueen: ben, let Carlos use the bathroom

KingBeastJr: fine

blackwhite'n'freckles: thx, Lonnie

TheRealWarriorQueen: no problem, my guy

PrinceMiniAli: btw, pics of Jay from the lunch is on my InstaRoyal

TigerLuver: more exposing 

theprecioustwo: there r good pics though 

TigerLuver: thank u, gil

TigerLuver: he got my good side

theheartprincess: jay u don't have a bad side

PrinceMiniAli: that's y I got all the sides

littlefairy: I love the pic with Sultana Jasmine and Jay

PrinceMiniAli: Dad says he likes that picture 2

theheartprincess: it is such a precious picture

TigerLuver: I guess we were so into our convo I didn't notice Aziz took a pic

thepreciousone: the best pictures are the most natural ones

prettyinpink: true, Dizzy

littlefairy: I hope we get good pictures like that at the dance

littlefairy: I'm working on a portfolio 

genieinabottle: awesome 

whatsmyname: well I hope I will look good

prettyinpink: Uma, u have a face of a goddess, u always look good

whatsmyname: thx, princess.

whatsmyname: n I say that n this without sarcasm

whatsmyname: u have the face of a goddess as well

prettyinpink: stop it, ur making me blush 😊

* * *

**_PrinceMiniAli > prettyinpink_ **

 

PrinceMiniAli: I'm guessing u really r blushing?

prettyinpink: I know ur smirking! 

prettyinpink: stop it!!

PrinceMiniAli: admit it 

prettyinpink: ok, I am

PrinceMiniAli: ur crushing on Uma?

prettyinpink: I might b

PrinceMiniAli: I mean u've bn real chummy with her

PrinceMiniAli: insert innocent smirk face

PrinceMiniAli: 😏

prettyinpink: ur lucky I adore u

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> InstaRoyal is Instagram in the world of Disney's Descendants. It's canon.
> 
> There's also ZapChat (SnapChat) and GraceBook (Facebook).


	12. Cousins & Preciousness

**CHAT - DECOR COMIT**

 

littlefairy: so the dance is this upcoming Saturday and so far we're making great progress thank u!

charmingKing: when will we b decorating the room for the dance?

theprecioustwo: I was thinking the morning before

blackwhite'n'freckles: that could work

thepreciousone: take the whole day to decorate since it is a large ballroom

littlefairy: I could ask mom to give us excused passes for that day too

prettyinpink: we're probs going 2 need help 2

whatsmyname: we should ask everyone else in the group chat if they want 2 help

theBetterHook: def

theBetterHook: we're gonna need a certain someone's parkour skills

* * *

blackwhite'n'freckles: jay, we're gonna have 2 borrow ur parkour skills 4 decorating the ballroom!!!

TigerLuver: okay, 1, I can do much more than parkour 

blackwhite'n'freckles: yeah, I know

NotDopey: wait... what other talents are those?

blackwhite'n'freckles: Jay's good at singing, dancing, has quite some knowledge in potions, gives the best hugs

TigerLuver: I'm just gonna stop u there pal

TigerLuver: getting tired of this exposure

blackwhite'n'freckles: u adore me

TigerLuver: watch ur back

littlefairy: anyways, we were wondering if the rest of u can help us decorate the ballroom the day before the Enchantment Dance?

dragonsorceress: I'll help as long I get 2 do some art

littlefairy: meant 2 ask of u want 2 do some paintings 4 it so...

dragonsorceress: count me in!

theheartprincess: I probably won't be there for a while if I'm still finishing up some dresses but I will help!

TheRealWarriorQueen: time 2 put my parkour skills to the test!

NotDopey: n mine

charmingKing: Doug does ninja parkour

NotDopey: yus I do

PrinceMiniAli: count me in 2

genieinabottle: same!

genieinabottle: btw, Lonnie, Jade is going 2 be our date 2

TigerLuver: u met her already?

genieinabottle: ran into her. I like her. Jay, she's like... definitely related 2 u

TheRealWarriorQueen: fine with that, Jordan

TigerLuver: I'm also helping, btw

whatsmyname: Ben, will u b helping?

KingBeastJr: if I don't have kingly duties expect me there

prettyinpink: so I guess that's everyone!

prettyinpink: also, Carlos, I think I just saw ur cousin

blackwhite'n'freckles: really?! He disappeared on me

prettyinpink: if he's taller than you, dressed in black, white and red, looks like u without the freckles, has his hair shaved on the sides 

blackwhite'n'freckles: that's him

blackwhite'n'freckles: where is he?

prettyinpink: playing field

NotDopey: then I'm looking at him 2 apparently 

prettyinpink: evie, I think Doug has been trained by ninjas. I don't see him

theheartprincess: n I still love him

KingBeastJr: how is Diego n Jade adjusting btw?

genieinabottle: Jade says she's enjoying herself so far

blackwhite'n'freckles: same with Diego 

blackwhite'n'freckles: caught up with him

blackwhite'n'freckles: also Ben, u wouldn't mind if he comes 2 the dance with us?

KingBeastJr: not at all!

theprecioustwo: jay, random. I meant 2 ask u, but did u ever find ur jacket?

TigerLuver: nope

TigerLuver: still rocking Aziz's

whatsmyname: I can c that. Dizzy n i c u 

thepreciousone: it looks good on u!

TigerLuver: thx, Dizz!

thepreciousone: purple actually looks good on u

PrinceMiniAli: happens 2 be a color my parents love

PrinceMiniAli: it's the color they both wore when they had their first official date

theheartprincess: aaawww, so romantic! 💜

littlefairy: very romantic! 😍

whatsmyname: even I have 2 admit that

thepreciousone: I just had a thought!

thepreciousone: matching corsages! u know 4 the dates n ppl will know who is with who!

thepreciousone: better yet... each person wears their date's color on their corsages!

genieinabottle: ooh! I like that idea!

charmingKing: Dizzy, that is brilliant!

prettyinpink: and adorable! someone just earned her favorite batch of cookies!

thepreciousone: 🙂😊

TheRealWarriorQueen: she deserves it! Dizz is the precious ray of sunshine that we should worship!

theheartprincess: a princess! No! The queen of innocence and precious things and people! 👑💎💜

KingBeastJr: all in favor of electing Dizzy as Queen of her own kingdom because she is adorably sweet?

theBetterHook: aye!

charmingKing: definitely! 👍🏻

TheRealWarriorQueen: yus plz!

prettyinpink: I'm planning her coronation right now!!

TigerLuver: royal guards. I'll put up flyers.

PrinceMiniAli: same here!

theprecioustwo: I agree!

whatsmyname: wait! Gil should be king of preciousness 2! Or co-ruler or something

theBetterHook: yus plz

dragonsorceress: I can go with that!

theprecioustwo: omg, guys no!

blackwhite'n'freckles: nope! U n Dizz r now our king n queen of preciousness becuz we adore u!

genieinabottle: asked Jade if she agreed n she said yus 

TigerLuver: ur still with my cousin?

genieinabottle: joined by Lonnie

TheRealWarriorQueen: I like her

TigerLuver: well that's good 🙂

TigerLuver: now y do I have the feeling I might suffer 4 this later?

theheartprincess: becuz it's Lonnie, Jordan n Jade?

TigerLuver: maybe

NotDopey: so I'm amused at the fact that Diego is another that is taller than Carlos 

NotDopey: like right now he's just glaring over Carlos' head 

blackwhite'n'freckles: he tends to do that

blackwhite'n'freckles: he's quite protective

theheartprincess: very much so

* * *

 

**CHAT - 👑 THE AKS 👑**

KingBeastJr: so... u think Diego might skin me if I tried to date Carlos?

prettyinpink: hopefully no

NotDopey: Ben, buddy, relax

KingBeastJr: really can't 

charmingKing: he's not going to hurt u

TheRealWarriorQueen: might give u the shovel talk

PrinceMiniAli: probably glare at u for a week or so, u knows?

littlefairy: but you'll b fine!!

KingBeastJr: wow. Thx 😑😶

 


	13. Got a Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, even though we don't see Aziz physically in the movies or the cartoon show, I really think his colors would be purple and that teal blue color Jasmine wears. I mean Aladdin wears a purple vest and then at the end of the first movie what's the color Jasmine and Aladdin wears? Purple! 
> 
> (And yes that is my favorite color, don't judge me!)

**CHAT - 😈  THE** **VKs**   😈

thepreciousone: do I want 2 know why I seen petitions nailed onto the walls 2 make me n Gil royals? And of all things cute n precious?

dragonsorceress: becuz u two deserve it

theheartprincess: we already have like so many people on board with it

whatsmyname: even FG

theprecioustwo: ... I'm not gonna touch that with a 10 foot pole

theBetterHook: we're still going thru with this so...

theprecioustwo: idk if I should b a little frightened, pleased or amused

blackwhite'n'freckles: how about a mix of all 3?

theprecioustwo: that will do

thepreciousone: I started on the corsages btw

thepreciousone: n they're turning out nicely!

TigerLuver: that's great Dizz!!!

dragonsorceress: can't wait 2 wear them

thepreciousone: well ur gonna have 2 wait until Saturday!  

theBetterHook: none of want 2

thepreciousone: ur gonna have to, Harry

theBetterHook: I do?

thepreciousone: yus

theprecioustwo: he can wait becuz he's doing it 4 me

theprecioustwo: right?

theBetterHook: ok

dragonsorceress: whipped.

* * *

**CHAT - 👑 THE AKs 👑**

PrinceMiniAli: so I might have a problem

KingBeastJr: oh no, what's wrong?

PrinceMiniAli: hang on

 

**_PrinceMiniAli has added genieinabottle_ **

 

genieinabottle: judging by the title of this chat

genieinabottle: hi, Aziz

genieinabottle: hi, Jane

genieinabottle: hi, Audrey

genieinabottle: hi, Lonnie

genieinabottle: hi, Ben

genieinabottle: hi, Chad

genieinabottle: hi, Doug

genieinabottle: did I miss anyone?

prettyinpink: nope

genieinabottle: good

charmingKing: now what's the issue, Aziz?

PrinceMiniAli: there's this girl

NotDopey: oh?

PrinceMiniAli: she asked me to the Enchantment Dance n I told her no becuz I was going with someone else

PrinceMiniAli: n now when I c her, she's just staring at me

littlefairy: like glaring or something?

PrinceMiniAli: yeah

TheRealWarriorQueen: she might had a crush on you

PrinceMiniAli: which would suck becuz I'm crushing on someone else n I don't know her

littlefairy: YOU'RE CRUSHING ON SOMEONE???!!!

PrinceMiniAli: ... yes I am

charmingKing: who?

charmingKing: is it someone we know?

PrinceMiniAli: yes

KingBeastJr: it's not Carlos is it?

PrinceMiniAli: nope. Ben, that's ur territory

KingBeastJr: just checking 🙂

prettyinpink: possessive 

KingBeastJr: may be the beast in me, idk

TheRealWarriorQueen: I believe u

PrinceMiniAli: it isn't Carlos though

PrinceMiniAli: but it is someone close to him

prettyinpink: I already know who but I'm going 2 let u guess 😉

genieinabottle: I already know who 2

littlefairy: I bet

littlefairy: unfair

littlefairy: so some1 close to Carlos

NotDopey: it's Jay, I know it is

PrinceMiniAli: Doug is correct!

charmingKing: how did u guess?

NotDopey: well, Aziz is actually pretty straight forward.

NotDopey: he asked Jay to the dance, seemed quite eager 2 get to touch his hair for a week, let Jay borrow the one jacket he has with his number on it. Introduced his parents 2 Jay. And he's quite the flirt.

NotDopey: all the evidence is right there

littlefairy: omg. Jay, Aziz?

PrinceMiniAli: yes

littlefairy: so cute!

TheRealWarriorQueen: Aziz. I adore u with all of my heart but u hurt Jay in any way, I'm coming after u.

PrinceMiniAli: noted

TheRealWarriorQueen: that is my pal, my guy, my VK bestie

PrinceMiniAli: Lonnie. I understand u

TheRealWarriorQueen: good 😄

genieinabottle: now about this girl problem of yours?

PrinceMiniAli: what am I supposed to do? I already told her no but she seems pretty determined to get me to go out with her

prettyinpink: I have an idea n it seems crazy

prettyinpink: but maybe show her ur attraction to Jay?

prettyinpink: like cling around him more, maybe even flaunt him off in ur jacket

PrinceMiniAli: n what about Jay?

prettyinpink: this is the time 2 show him how u feel about him

PrinceMiniAli: hm

prettyinpink: like still respect boundaries so don't go full on with a kiss. The furthest 2 go is hanging off him

littlefairy: maybe hand holding if he's ok with that

KingBeastJr: wow, I feel like I should follow this advice for Carlos

littlefairy: plz do, my king

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who probs aren't aware, I have a Descendants 2 parody up now! I'm working on one for the first movie and for the short story 'Under the Sea'. I will do the third movie too.
> 
> I also have another chat story called 'Text Me Something Funny', if you're interested in reading. It's an original story.
> 
> Anyways, have a lovely day.


	14. Obvious, Why So Obvious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's quite some time since I updated, huh? Why, you wonder? I got super, super sick. Like really sick. Right now though, I'm just a tad bit stuffy. Not much anymore.
> 
> Now, as mentioned in the last chapter, I have a Descendants 2 parody thing up. 'Under the Sea' was going to be written and posted like a day or so after but sick came in like a meme into my life that didn't butter my rolls. I am aware what I just said. Since I am getting better, hopefully I'll have that up and the parody for the first movie up after.

whatsmyname: so... this girl came up to me and asked about u, Aziz

PrinceMiniAli: .... oh?

whatsmyname: ig because I do hang around u sometimes she'd figure I known something becuz she asked me if u r dating anyone

PrinceMiniAli: I think I know who you're talking about

KingBeastJr: is it who I think it might be?

PrinceMiniAli: probably

blackwhite'n'freckles: what's the deal with the girl?

PrinceMiniAli: she asked me 2 the dance n I told her I'm going with some1 else

TigerLuver: does she know it's me?

PrinceMiniAli: no

PrinceMiniAli: but I doubt she cares becuz she seems quite determined to b my gf

dragonsorceress: do I need 2 put a spell on her?

PrinceMiniAli: no. I rather not u get in trouble 

dragonsorceress: damn it

theBetterHook: so u already told her u weren't interested?

PrinceMiniAli: she hasn't asked me 2 date her straight on yet but when she does I will have to turn her down

PrinceMiniAli: kinda like someone else

TigerLuver: 4 real? Who?

prettyinpink: 😉

TigerLuver: wat?

TheRealWarriorQueen: I thought it would have been obvious by now

PrinceMiniAli: shush, Lonnie. It's adorable 

TigerLuver: I'm confused 

KingBeastJr: I can see the appeal, Aziz

PrinceMiniAli: right?

TigerLuver: what is going on?

NotDopey: don't worry ur pretty little head about it

theheartprincess: yeah don't worry 

TigerLuver: now I am

TigerLuver: Aziz, who r u crushing on?

TigerLuver: is it Jade? Becuz u already know u getting the protective cousin vibes from me

PrinceMiniAli: no it's not Jade, Jay

PrinceMiniAli: I'll tell u who it is after the dance, ok?

blackwhite'n'freckles: at least u don't have 2 wait so long 

littlefairy: that's in 2 days

TigerLuver: I guess I can wait

* * *

 

_**TigerLuver > theheartprincess** _

 

TigerLuver: I can't,  I lied

TigerLuver: I know u know who he's crushing on

theheartprincess: my lips are sealed

TigerLuver: Evie! Plz! 

theheartprincess: nope 😄

theheartprincess: I'm shocked u haven't even figured it out yet

theheartprincess: besides why r u so curious? 🤔

TigerLuver: idk. I just am

theheartprincess: could it be... ur crushing on Aziz?

TigerLuver: what? No!

theheartprincess: I think u r

TigerLuver: I'm not!

TigerLuver: yes he's handsome and sweet and funny

TigerLuver: but I'm not crushing on him!

theheartprincess: uh huh,  yeah sure

theheartprincess: let's play a little questionnaire game shall we?

TigerLuver: ok

theheartprincess: do you ever get happy seeing Aziz?

TigerLuver: well of course

theheartprincess: do u mind wearing his jacket?

TigerLuver: no, it's stylish and it feels good

theheartprincess: do u mind him hugging u? Cuddling u? He does that a lot

TigerLuver: no actually

TigerLuver: I enjoy it 

theheartprincess: when he compliments u, how do u feel?

TigerLuver: sometimes I feel... sheepish, I guess?

TigerLuver: like my face gets warm

theheartprincess: now imagine some girl or guy flaunting over him. Like hugging and kissing him

theheartprincess: how do u immediately feel?

TigerLuver: I don't like it very much

TigerLuver: annoyed even, probs angry

theheartprincess: you're crushing, sweetie

theheartprincess: if u weren't u wouldn't care if someone was hugging all over him

theheartprincess: or get so timid when he's complimenting u

TigerLuver: ...

TigerLuver: I'm crushing on him?

theheartprincess: yup

TigerLuver: I am???

theheartprincess: u r

theheartprincess: but that's ok

theheartprincess: something tells me Aziz wouldn't mind at all 

* * *

_**KingBeastJr > blackwhite'n'freckles ** _

 

KingBeastJr: where r u?

blackwhite'n'freckles: with Jay, Uma n Audrey in the lounge area

blackwhite'n'freckles: I think I know what girl Aziz was talking about earlier becuz there's this girl staring our way but I doubt Aziz realizes this because he's too busy admiring Jay

KingBeastJr: admiring Jay?

blackwhite'n'freckles: like hugging him around the waist 

blackwhite'n'freckles: complimenting how good he looks

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm starting to think Aziz is crushing on him

KingBeastJr: u wouldn't b wrong becuz he does

KingBeastJr: kinda not suppose 2 spill that but Aziz isn't exactly ashamed of his attraction

blackwhite'n'freckles: it all makes so much sense now n I'm kicking myself 4 not realizing it sooner

KingBeastJr: I think we all had that issue

KingBeastJr: is she glaring his way?

blackwhite'n'freckles: yup

blackwhite'n'freckles: btw, why did u ask where I was?

KingBeastJr: just wanted 2 know 🙂

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ben

KingBeastJr: ok. I'm in a hugging mood and ur the first person I thought of 

blackwhite'n'freckles: that is really sweet 

blackwhite'n'freckles: u sweet sweet King

KingBeastJr: thank u

KingBeastJr: but seriously I want 2 hug u

blackwhite'n'freckles: r u on ur way or do u want me 2 go 2 u?

KingBeastJr: I'm halfway there 2 u

blackwhite'n'freckles: that sounds like a poem title

KingBeastJr: I read books

blackwhite'n'freckles: n u like them

KingBeastJr: they smell good

blackwhite'n'freckles: I can't 😆

KingBeastJr: 🙂

blackwhite'n'freckles: she is still staring over here

blackwhite'n'freckles: I can't be the only 1 noticing this 

KingBeastJr: I see her

KingBeastJr: kinda creepy

blackwhite'n'freckles: isn't it?

* * *

prettyinpink: everyone 2 the lounge area!

prettyinpink: ur going 2 miss all the cuteness that is happening!

littlefairy: what's going on, Audrey?

TigerLuver: right now magic is happening in the lounge

dragonsorceress: I'm not in the lounge area

TigerLuver: not everything is about u, Mal

TigerLuver: right now everyone is freaking out in the lounge

blackwhite'n'freckles: no one is freaking out

blackwhite'n'freckles: they're playing with u

blackwhite'n'freckles: it's no big deal

charmingKing: well what is happening?

KingBeastJr: I'm hugging Carlos n Audrey n Uma is cooing at us

whatsmyname: I don't coo

theBetterHook: u do 4 Gil n Dizzy

whatsmyname: shut ur face

littlefairy: wait

littlefairy: what's so cute?

PrinceMiniAli: Ben is hugging Carlos like it's the end of the world

KingBeastJr: he's cuddle material

blackwhite'n'freckles: glad u think so 

whatsmyname: okay Aziz is hugging Jay and Ben is hugging Carlos

whatsmyname: what is going on?!

NotDopey: maybe it's an allure Isle kids have

NotDopey: can't help it but hug u

theheartprincess: 💙

TheRealWarriorQueen: that explains why Harry is always hanging off Gil while glaring at everyone

theBetterHook: I can't help I'm protective!!

theBetterHook: look at Gil n tell me u don't feel a tad bit in love with Gil

theprecioustwo: if anyone needs me I'll be hiding somewhere

thepreciousone: u can hide with me

thepreciousone: I have a fan club apparently

dragonsorceress: u love us


	15. Operation Ship It!

littlefairy: who's excited for tomorrow?!

theheartprincess: I definitely am!

prettyinpink: r we all arriving together or...?

PrinceMiniAli: we should all arrive in a big group just to be show offs

theBetterHook: I agree

whatsmyname: that is extra and I love it

whatsmyname: we all should listen 2 Aziz

PrinceMiniAli: I like you for a reason

whatsmyname: thank u

KingBeastJr: the limo shall be ready

theheartprincess: hey, Carlos, Jay 

theheartprincess: plz resist trying to devour the whole stash of chocolate this time okay

TigerLuver: I feel so attacked

blackwhite'n'freckles: I make no promises

KingBeastJr: if u manage 2 control yourself I'll get u chocolate

KingBeastJr: even a whole fountain

blackwhite'n'freckles: that sounds so tempting

blackwhite'n'freckles: however instead of worrying about the chocolate 

blackwhite'n'freckles: worry about all the strawberries that will disappear

TigerLuver: looking at u, Mal

dragonsorceress: fight me

* * *

 

**_PrinceMiniAli > TigerLuver_ **

 

PrinceMiniAli: hey where r u? I need ur assistance 

TigerLuver: just getting out of my class n heading 2 lunch, why?

PrinceMiniAli: how do u feel with me cuddling against for a while 2 let some1 know 2 back off?

TigerLuver: well I m in a cuddly mood n I don't mind if ur asking 4 a favor 

PrinceMiniAli: thank u

PrinceMiniAli: I owe u

TigerLuver: help me with an assignment?

TigerLuver: and another meeting with Rajah!

PrinceMiniAli: deal 😉

* * *

  _ **prettyinpink has created chat 'Get Jay a Prince' and has added charmingKing, whatsmyname, blackwhite'n'freckles, littlefairy, theheartprincess, dragonsorceress, NotDopey, thepreciousone, theprecioustwo, theBetterHook, TheRealWarriorQueen, genieinabottle and KingBeastJr**_

__

prettyinpink: my friends, I have called this meeting to discuss the matter at hand 

theheartprincess: my fellow princess, is this about Aziz and Jay?

prettyinpink: why yes, Princess Evie 

whatsmyname: flipping knew it

dragonsorceress: wait, are they crushing on each other?

theheartprincess: Mal, yes

charmingKing: I thought something was up!

charmingKing: I ship it 

prettyinpink: Chad gets it

theBetterHook: it's all so clear now

blackwhite'n'freckles: if only Jay could see the signs 

blackwhite'n'freckles: Aziz is literally trying to say "Jay, have my babies. Marry me!"

TheRealWarriorQueen: my VK bestie caught a prince

littlefairy: meanwhile someone else caught a king

blackwhite'n'freckles: who?

KingBeastJr: no one

KingBeastJr: anyways I think we should help Aziz out with his girl problem

NotDopey: definitely 

thepreciousone: I'm all for it! What should we do?

genieinabottle: first does anyone know if Jay like Aziz like we think he does?

theheartprincess: had a talk with him. My boi realizes he is crushing 

theprecioustwo: that explains why he's suddenly been more blushy around Aziz

theBetterHook: so forward with helping Aziz out?

prettyinpink: it's a green light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saying 'Atlantis: The Lost Empire' is so underrated . Kida will always be my favorite Disney Princess AND Queen.


	16. That Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter to not be in texting form. Or at least all of it. It's also a short chapter. Like very short.

**_whatsmyname > TigerLuver_ **

 

whatsmyname: where r u?!

TigerLuver: lounging area

whatsmyname: by yourself?

TigerLuver: yeah. I'm actually passing through

whatsmyname: stay there 

whatsmyname: omw with Aziz

TigerLuver: um ok

* * *

Jay was uncertain right now. Just knowing that Uma was on his way with Aziz made him nervous. Aziz. Prince Aziz. Son of Sultan Aladdin and Sultana Jasmine, enemies to his own father, the ex-royal vizier Jafar. Which he had a hitch would disapprove of his attraction to Aziz. Said attraction being what made him nervous suddenly. Jay had came to the realization that he was crushing on Aziz, and the prince wasn't making it easy being so affectionate with him, sweet, handsome... oh boy...

"Jay!"

No matter how nervous, how shaky he was he easily hid it, preparing himself for the incoming hug.

As he thought, arms wrapped around him, warmth engulfing him like a blanket. "Hey, Aziz. Hey, Uma.", he greeted, allowing Aziz to prolong the hug as much as he wanted.

He didn't miss the grin Uma shot him as she waved back. "Hey. So we just wanted to come and hang out with you? Where are you headed?"

Right now, Aziz's arm hung around Jay's shoulders. "Gardens. Carlos and Evie is there and they wanted me to check out something. You can tag along if you want.", he offered. His eyes shifted over to where he noticed a girl lingering by the lounge's opening, two more girls with her. One of the girls being Ally, daughter of the infamous Wonderland 'visitor', Alice. He had recognized unnamed girl's curled auburn locks and how unreadable her stare seemed, identical to the other day. It threw him for a loop that she is staring their way, however he wasn't going to fall into whatever tricks she was going to play.

"Yeah... she's been kind of following us.", Aziz spoke up, drawing Jay's attention. He was aware of the girl and her company, having been since day one of this situation. "That is the same girl that was staring at us the other day."

"Same girl trying to get you to go to the dance with?"

"Yup."

"I could talk to her for you if you want.", Uma volunteered, making it clear she didn't like this.

"It's cool, Uma, but thanks.", Aziz assured. "How about we go meet Carlos and Evie at the gardens? I'm sure Jay wouldn't want to keep them waiting."

They had begun to head out the lounge.

It wasn't until they reached the garden, being immediately greeted by Carlos and Evie, that Jay turned to see if the girl had followed. He didn't see her, but there was still a feeling in his gut that she was around somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda been having mixed feelings about the upcoming movie. I'm mostly concerned what the exact plot is going to be because first it seemed like Mal is going to find her dad, for whatever reason, and then now it's getting kids off the Isle but they have to fill in applications? 
> 
> I don't know.
> 
> I'm still excited though.


	17. It Will Get Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dance is a separate story. I repeat, a separate story. Which is posted! This takes place after the dance. Warning, you'll probably want to punch someone after this.

dragonsorceress: regardless of how much fun I had I never in my life wanted to just really really hurt someone

whatsmyname: preach 

prettyinpink: that just wasn't right

PrinceMiniAli: I feel like absolute garbage

TigerLuver: but none of it was your fault

PrinceMiniAli: I feel like it is though

PrinceMiniAli: that girl was jealous u were my date 2 the dance and did that

TigerLuver: she chose to do that though, Aziz

TigerLuver: if I'm mad at anyone I'm mad at her

thepreciousone: u still look handsome, Jay

TigerLuver: thanks, Dizzy! 😁

littlefairy: we all looked amazing

littlefairy: props 2 Evie, Audrey and Dizzy

prettyinpink: why thank you, Jane

genieinabottle: can we talk about how gorgeous the hall was though? Jane, decorating skills on point

littlefairy: well I had some amazing friends to help with that

charmingKing: I would like 2 take this time though 2 say that no one could dance better than Carlos and Uma

KingBeastJr: Carlos was just so beautiful 

blackwhite'n'freckles: stop you're making me blush 😊

prettyinpink: Uma, Queen of Dance

whatsmyname: omg

theheartprincess: Doug also was getting down like crazy 

NotDopey: 😊😊😊

NotDopey: I could not have been dancing that hard 

theBetterHook: u were 

TheRealWarriorQueen: like really hard

TheRealWarriorQueen: I'm shocked though that Jay n Carlos didn't devour all the chocolate

TigerLuver: despite my name, I'm not an animal

dragonsorceress: u were tempted though

TigerLuver: like u can speak, Mal

blackwhite'n'freckles: yeah there was like 3 strawberries left within an hour of the dance

KingBeastJr: I witnessed u take every strawberry 

dragonsorceress: looks like I'll be working on that memory erase spell

theheartprincess: u better not 

dragonsorceress: fine 

whatsmyname: also can we bring up the fact that Chad, Jay n Carlos matched with their cousins?

charmingKing: it was an honor 

blackwhite'n'freckles: family ties 

TigerLuver: Jade can really work red, gold n black

NotDopey: u, Carlos, Jade n Diego were dressed with such a color scheme u look like a squad

TigerLuver: we were going 4 that 😉

genieinabottle: I thought you all looked so cute

KingBeastJr: yes they did

genieinabottle: u would think so

KingBeastJr: shush up

theprecioustwo: so everyone had as much fun as I did?

theBetterHook: I got to dance with u so yes

whatsmyname: how cute!

theprecioustwo: Uma!

whatsmyname: that is my name

* * *

** CHAT - GET JAY A PRINCE **

genieinabottle: anyone else saw how lovey-dovey Jay n Aziz was at the dance, right? Or m I just imagining things?

littlefairy: u weren't imaging it

whatsmyname: they were falling in love right before our eyes

charmingKing: could have sworn I heard Aziz hum his parents' song when they were slow dancing

NotDopey: he was

blackwhite'n'freckles: that is just too cute

blackwhite'n'freckles: they should have done a duet

theheartprincess: so romantic!!

TheRealWarriorQueen: right?

dragonsorceress: a confession would have been done if it wasn't for that stupid girl

dragonsorceress: I want 2 punch her

genieinabottle: getting in my ship's way

NotDopey: not cool

littlefairy: like seriously! Such a brat! 😡

* * *

 

_**PrinceMiniAli > TigerLuver ** _

PrinceMiniAli: I'm seriously sorry about what happened

TigerLuver: it wasn't ur fault tho Aziz

TigerLuver: I don't blame u

PrinceMiniAli: I still feel bad

TigerLuver: how about u make it up to me and tell me who ur crushing on?

PrinceMiniAli: gladly. I was going to tell u anyways 

PrinceMiniAli: come 2 my room I want 2 tell u in person

TigerLuver: okay


	18. So... I Have a Boyfriend

**_TigerLuver > blackwhite'n'freckles_** 

TigerLuver: CARLOS!!! CAAAAARLOS!

blackwhite'n'freckles: what in Arendelle do u want?

TigerLuver: I can hear the sass but I won't let it get 2 me. I'm so happy right now!

blackwhite'n'freckles: why, bestie?

TigerLuver: I might have gotten a BF

blackwhite'n'freckles: BF?

blackwhite'n'freckles: wait...

blackwhite'n'freckles: u n Aziz...?

TigerLuver: yes 😊

blackwhite'n'freckles: LET ME TAKE THIS MOMENT TO JUST SAY I FEEL OVERJOYED!!! MY SHIP SAILED!

TigerLuver: I'm very warm all over n I can't stop smiling

blackwhite'n'freckles: it's called being in love!!!

TigerLuver: I like this feeling

TigerLuver: I like it a lot

blackwhite'n'freckles: ur so soft n it's adorable!

* * *

whatsmyname: Aziz. Jay.

whatsmyname: holding hands?

PrinceMiniAli: it's what a couple does Uma

TheRealWarriorQueen: whoa whoa whoa

TheRealWarriorQueen: COUPLE?!

TigerLuver: Aziz, babe, blunt

PrinceMiniAli: they all ship us so might as well tell them

genieinabottle: I'm reading this right?

genieinabottle: AzizxJay is for real?

PrinceMiniAli: YUP! 😊

NotDopey: who just screamed?

prettyinpink: it wasn't me

theheartprincess: or me

theBetterHook: I apologize

dragonsorceress: Congrats!

TigerLuver: thx!

whatsmyname: omg Aziz just kissed Jay's cheek n Jay just ducked his head in his neck 

PrinceMiniAli: he's glowing right now I couldn't resist 😍

thepreciousone: so cute!

* * *

**CHAT -👑 THE AKs👑**

PrinceMiniAli: I'm thinking of taking him on a flying carpet ride for our first date 

PrinceMiniAli: like my dad did for my mom

charmingKing: cliche but romantic

charmingKing: go 4 it

prettyinpink: does he know or surprise?

PrinceMiniAli: surprise 

KingBeastJr: I wish I had ur courage right now

PrinceMiniAli: you'll eventually ask him out

KingBeastJr: I want him 2 b my queen like stat

prettyinpink: I can't even with u romantics 

prettyinpink: it's too cute!

TheRealWarriorQueen: Doug u r by far the most stable romantic guy here

NotDopey: it's my title. Rightfully so

littlefairy: I smell a triple date once Ben gets it together!

KingBeastJr: I'm working on it!

littlefairy: work harder!

prettyinpink: if I get a girlfriend before Ben gets Carlos...

KingBeastJr: wait what?

prettyinpink: oh u don't know? I'm shooting for Uma. 😏😊

KingBeastJr: oh... yeah I can see that

charmingKing: go for it, girl!

TheRealWarriorQueen: no way, u 2 would be a power couple!

prettyinpink: that is a bonus

prettyinpink: I really do like her

prettyinpink: she's just so awesome and pretty and smart

prettyinpink: I want her

NotDopey: go for it

PrinceMiniAli: GET UR GIRL, GIRL!!


	19. Bold She Is

**_PrinceMiniAli > TigerLuver _ **

PrinceMiniAli: BAAAABE

PrinceMiniAli: where are u?

TigerLuver: on my way to practice 

PrinceMiniAli: same

TigerLuver: I'll see u there ❤

PrinceMiniAli: 😍

TigerLuver: omg 😊

PrinceMiniAli: 😚😚😚

TigerLuver: Aziz!

PrinceMiniAli: bet you're blushing really hard. Bet you'll look so cute right now

TigerLuver: ur such a romantic 

PrinceMiniAli: u think I'm a romantic now wait till this weekend

TigerLuver: what's happening this weekend?

PrinceMiniAli: you'll see

TigerLuver: tell me!

PrinceMiniAli: can't 

TigerLuver: u will eventually 

* * *

thepreciousone: discuss. Matching outfits or jackets or something for the couples

theheartprincess: matching jackets yes! 

NotDopey: I like it!

theBetterHook: I would like a pair for Gil n me

KingBeastJr: ur a couple???

theprecioustwo: yes

theBetterHook: how did u not know this?

whatsmyname: they've been dating 4ever

whatsmyname: did no one see them kiss at the dance?

prettyinpink: I did!

prettyinpink: rooting 4 u, btw! 

theprecioustwo: thank u!

thepreciousone: so who all wants jackets?

theheartprincess: doug n I, I'll help make them 

theBetterHook: Gil n me

PrinceMiniAli: me and my future hubby 

TigerLuver: Aziz!

PrinceMiniAli: not letting u go, my prince

blackwhite'n'freckles: such a romantic

prertyinpink: also jackets for me and Uma

whatsmyname: say what?

prettyinpink: because I want 2 b a couple

whatsmyname: really now?

prettyinpink: yes! I like u as a friend but I also like u more. I want us to be girlfriends if that's okay

whatsmyname: well I'd be lying if I said I didn't like u the same so yes

whatsmyname: let us be girlfriends! 

prettyinpink: YAY! I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND NOW! 😍😁😍😁😍😁

littlefairy: congrats!

dragonsorceress: okay. The cutest thing I just saw is Audrey pop out of nowhere and ambushed Uma in a kiss

dragonsorceress: that just happened!

prettyinpink: I couldn't resist! I wanted 2 kiss her for the longest. 😊😊😊😊

whatsmyname: I'm keeping her. This is my future queen right here 

prettyinpink: 😊😊😊😊

KingBeastJr: I seriously have 2 take lessons from Audrey and Aziz

PrinceMiniAli: step one, look them in the face

prettyinpink: step two, grab their face

PrinceMiniAli: step three, kiss them. Kiss them hard

TigerLuver: he did do that to me, just saying

PrinceMiniAli: u had the nerve 2 be cute

genieinabottle: oh my gosh, all this lovey dovey

genieinabottle: I like it

TheRealWarriorQueen: ha ha!


	20. The Benlos Support Team

dragonsorceress: I'd appreciate it if all the couples stop being cute

theheartprincess: jealous?

dragonsorceress: I just can't handle cute

dragonsorceress: thought seeing Dizzy and Gil everyday was enough but now?! Ugh...

dragonsorceress: I'm supposed to be a ruthless dragon, now I'm a cooing lizard 

TheRealWarriorQueen: Mal who was it this time?

dragonsorceress: freaking Jay and Aziz

PrinceMiniAli: what did we do?

dragonsorceress: u were being cute!

dragonsorceress: freaking holding hands

TigerLuver: we were just holding hands

dragonsorceress: being all cute

dragonsorceress: and Aziz had the nerve to kiss ur cheek 

TigerLuver: he is my boyfriend 

PrinceMiniAli: proudly so, babe 

TigerLuver: that reminds me watch out for Jade

PrinceMiniAli: why?

TigerLuver: you'll know 

whatsmyname: on that note someone help me with chem homework

theheartprincess: I got u, girl

whatsmyname: thanks!

prettyinpink: still need help with princess 101 class assignment?

whatsmyname: yes. I got Ariel with no problem, but the others... send help, babe

prettyinpink: 💞💞💞

whatsmyname: 💕💕💕

dragonsorceress: stop being cute!!!!

* * *

PrinceMiniAli: it's official. Jade scares me

TigerLuver: told u

 genieinabottle: gave u the shovel talk huh?

PrinceMiniAli: sure did

blackwhite'n'freckles: protective cousins,  am I right?

TigerLuver: I know that tone. What did Diego do?

blackwhite'n'freckles: some guy came up to talk to me about something and Diego was standing right behind me glaring at him

KingBeastJr: what was that guy talking 2 u about?

blackwhite'n'freckles: could have sworn he was going to confess to something because he started with "Carlos, I have something to tell u"

blackwhite'n'freckles: n then Diego came up glaring at him and he just went " uh... I'll talk to u later " and walked away

KingBeastJr: hm

NotDopey: somewhere I sense jealousy vibes

KingBeastJr: oh do u?!

NotDopey: yes I do 😎

KingBeastJr: ha ha ha!

littlefairy: was the guy cute, Carlos?

blackwhite'n'freckles: he was, I just wasn't interested

KingBeastJr: wasn't ur type?

blackwhite'n'freckles: not really

KingBeastJr: what is ur type?

blackwhite'n'freckles: why u want 2 know?

TheRealWarriorQueen: so we can get u a bae, puppy

blackwhite'n'freckles: I already have someone in mind

blackwhite'n'freckles: so thank u but no thank u

theBetterHook: can we at least know a little something?

blackwhite'n'freckles: nope

thepreciousone: no?

blackwhite'n'freckles: we know this person

dragonsorceress: from now on we use Dizzy 2 get answers

thepreciousone: 😊

* * *

 

**CHAT - 👑 THE AKs 👑**

KingBeastJr: someone knows who this guy who almost confessed to Carlos is?

TheRealWarriorQueen: trying to wipe out the competition?

KingBeastJr: ... maybe

charmingKing:  yup u need 2 tell him how u feel like stat

littlefairy: would it help if I say u have a chance?

KingBeastJr: do I really?

littlefairy: he got all blushy-blushy when we talked to him and Jay about u n Aziz

littlefairy: that's a sign

littlefairy: he reacted like how Jay did with Aziz n look where those 2 r

PrinceMiniAli: engaged

prettyinpink: u didn't propose

PrinceMiniAli: we're pre-engaged

NotDopey: on that note!

genieinabottle: go for it, Ben

charmingKing: go get ur puppy

TheRealWarriorQueen: u got this! Ur a king! U got this!

KingBeastJr: ok ok

KingBeastJr: wish me luck 

* * *

** CHAT - 😈 THE VKs 😈 **

whatsmyname: u know Beasty Boi was jealous 2 hear another guy was trying to confess 2 u, right?

blackwhite'n'freckles: was he?

theprecioustwo: he def was

theprecioustwo: I could tell since Harry has the same vibes

theBetterHook: because ur mine n anyone who thinks otherwise can get hooked

theprecioustwo: ur so adorable 

TigerLuver: yeah Carlos I think Ben is definitely feeling mutual

dragonsorceress: Uma got a princess, Jay got a prince, u can get that king

blackwhite'n'freckles: idk

TigerLuver: Carlos!

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm nervous ok?!

theheartprincess: u want a quick makeover before meeting Ben 2 tell him how u feel?

blackwhite'n'freckles: can't I do it over text?

TigerLuver: if I didn't ur not either

blackwhite'n'freckles: uma did

whatsmyname: in my defense Audrey confessed first

blackwhite'n'freckles: u could have told her u wanted 2 confess in person

whatsmyname: yus but I'm also bold so...

theheartprincess: stop by my room I want 2 make u cute

blackwhite'n'freckles: I don't want 2 do this

thepreciousone: yes u r

blackwhite'n'freckles: ok

whatsmyname: when u want something done get Dizzy

thepreciousone: 😎

* * *

 

_**KingBeastJr > blackwhite'n'freckles ** _

KingBeastJr: hey u think u can meet me in the tourney field?

blackwhite'n'freckles: sure

blackwhite'n'freckles: think u can give me an hour?

KingBeastJr: that's fine

KingBeastJr: I'll see u then

blackwhite'n'freckles: ok

* * *

 

**CHAT - 😈 THE VKs 😈**

blackwhite'n'freckles: well he just texted me. We're meeting up

whatsmyname: u better tell him

TigerLuver: we're supporting u!

theheartprincess: Dizz n I r going 2 make him look cute

blackwhite'n'freckles: wish me luck

dragonsorceress: 4 Ben?

blackwhite'n'freckles: no 4 Evie n Dizzy torturing me 😆

theheartprincess: hey!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking a chapter of the Benlos confession. Sound good, folks?


	21. The Benlos Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but it just didn't. 
> 
> Okay, from what I can tell, I might be done with the D3 parody before D1. I want to post them on the same day or at least a day apart (with the first movie being first) though because in the third movie parody I give a little spoiler about the whole love spell incident in the first movie parody and I want to leave it a surprise.

"Oh.", was all that came out when the other approached him. He had a feeling that Carlos' whole look wasn't completely his idea, but he definitely wasn't opposing.

Ben never thought there would be a day he'd see Carlos wear a rose, a bright red rose in his black and white hair, but he felt blessed. It went nicely with his mostly white shirt that had hints of jet black, bright red and vibrant gold, paired with matching red jeans and black boots with gold accents. Of course, with gloves and other accessories to match.

"Hi. I'm sorry if I took forever or whatever. Evie and Dizzy kinda wanted to touch up on a few things on me.", Carlos said when he was close enough. "I insisted that my outfit was fine, but no. They were so eager to use me as a mannequin. Anyways, let me stop while I'm ahead because I feel like I'm about to ramble."

It was clear that Carlos was just as nervous as Ben. To the king, he was clueless as to why, but he decided to give him a save.

"No, no. I didn't wait long, so it's no biggie."

"Oh, great. So... you wanted me to meet you for something?"

Snapping out of his ogling, Ben cleared his throat, blushing. "Uh... yes. Mind walking with me?"

Carlos nodded, accepting Ben's hand when he offered it. Even with the gloves, he was sure Ben could probably feel how sweaty his hands are. He was really nervous. And giddy, given how he liked how their hands fit intertwined. 

They started off the tourney field and into the surrounding woods. Neither of them had pry their hands away or spoke. It wasn't until they were sure they were a good distance away from the school that Ben did say something.

"So. I want to tell you something. It's either good or bad, depending on how you look at it."

Carlos nodded, squeezing Ben's hand to encourage him to go on.

"Um... you... when we went to the dance together? How did you feel? About going with me?"

Red once more covered freckled cheeks as Carlos reminisced the event from days ago. He surely did have fun, more importantly with Ben. Dancing with him was, well, magical. And the smiles the king constantly given him made his heart go three times faster. Even the two spent the night together since Aziz spent it with Jay.

"I enjoyed it. A lot. You were a lot of fun, Ben. Honestly, if there was more parties happening and you asked me to be your date again, I'll gladly accept."

"Oh, great. I really want to bring you to different places more often. Not just events. Like anywhere in general. You and me. Like dating."

Both stopped, one looking skeptical now and the other with fearful hope. Carlos, still holding onto Ben's hand, faced him, eyebrow raised. "Dating?"

"Yyyyesss. Like hand holding. Hugging. Laughing... Kissing..."

Now both eyebrows were raised and chocolate browns widened. Carlos' mouth opened, but no words came out. He wasn't sure how to answer to that. It was becoming clear why Ben was nervous. Why he called him out here. To...

"... are you asking me to date you?"

"Yes!", Ben blurted out, a little too enthusiastically. He let out a sheepish laugh. "Yes. I am."

"... like being boyfriends? You and me?"

"Yes. I really like you, Carlos. A lot. I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend. If your feelings are mutual, of course. With your consent." Ben took hold of his other hand. "I want to hug you every second. Give you a kiss or two before I have to go to a meeting. Spend nights with you. Spoil you. Tell you every chance I get that how amazing you are. I want to be your boyfriend. And honestly, if we get further than that, be your future husband."

Carlos had took his hands from Ben's, getting a pout in return, but when his hands cupped the king's face, that smile returned. "How about we just try the dating and being boyfriends first before we get into picking a wedding cake?"

If Ben was a puppy, his tail definitely would be wagging. "Are you serious? You want this?"

"Yeah, I do. The feeling is mutual, Ben. I wasn't sure when I started falling for you, maybe it's always been there, but I definitely know I feel the same for you. So, yes. We should be boyfriends." A second later, Carlos found himself embraced by the waist and spun once off his feet. Sometimes, he forgot how affectionate Ben really is and how much strength the guy possessed. He was sure that now they declared themselves boyfriends, the hugs and kisses were coming nonstop.

Not that he would mind.

Ben gently placed Carlos back on his feet, seeing how the other's face was as red as the rose sitting in his hair. He was too cute right now. Ben couldn't handle.

"I can't believe you accepted."

"Well, I did."

"We're really boyfriends."

"Yup." The freckled teen giggled, cupping Ben's face again. "You're awfully excited about it."

"I waited forever to tell you how I feel. So yeah, I'm super excited. Can I kiss you? I mean, only if you want to. I'm not pushing." It had only been two minutes since they decided to be a couple, but Ben was having an affection overload right now. "You just look so beautiful right now. You should wear roses more often. It's a nice touch. And... ugh... I'm rambling. Stop me. I'm going to go on before I know how to stop. Seriously, though. You're the only person who looks great in spots and fur, and now roses are also something that looks great on you. Stop meeee...."

Carlos had pressed his lips to Ben's, stopping his ranting. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for their brains to go a little haywire. The warmth shared created a spark.

"I thought I was the one who would be freaking out, but I can't say that this is not a cute look on you.", Carlos teased, as Ben pressed their foreheads together.

"Why, thank you, pup."

"Already with the nicknames, my king?"

"Again, long time waiting."

The two laughed, all that anxiety gone now they realized they had nothing to worry about. They were dating now. Boyfriends. The thought of going on lunches together, hand-holding, movie nights with just them brought golden warm hearts and bright grins.

"Tomorrow, you and me. Picnic?", Ben suggested as they started back to the campus. Leaning against the king, Carlos nodded.

"I'd like that. Hey, you realize we confessed like in the same place you helped me get over my fear of dogs?"

"Ooh. Maybe that's a sign we are meant to be together. I'll propose to you right there, too." This time, Ben initiate a kiss, pressing one to Carlos's forehead.

"Ben, we just started dating."

"And?"

"What am I going to do with you?"


	22. Jokes on You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these are something I just thought of. I want sure what to do next this this chapter was born!

genieinabottle: hey. Hey, peeps. I got a joke for ya

littlefairy: what it is?

genieinabottle: why can't Harry stop watching any TV series?

theBetterHook: u have grabbed my attention, Jordan 

KingBeastJr: I'll bite why?

genieinabottle: because 

genieinabottle: he's HOOKED 

theBetterHook: points 2 Jordan 

whatsmyname: I shouldn't b laughing but that was funny!

thepreciousone: 🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

genieinabottle: thank u, thank u

theheartprincess: I got one!

theheartprincess: u could say that Carlos' detective skills are pretty... spot on

blackwhite'n'freckles: omg that was so corny but I loved it 🤣

prettyinpink: hey what does Uma say when she's shocked?

whatsmyname: babe, really?!

prettyinpink: yus!

dragonsorceress: what does she say?

prettyinpink: UMA gosh!

whatsmyname: ur so lucky ur cute!

thepreciousone: congrats Audrey! Gil just spit out his milk

theprecioustwo: in my defense it was unexpectedly funny

TheRealWarriorQueen: r we all in the mood for corny jokes or something?

PrinceMiniAli: Jordan started it

genieinabottle: I will take the blame

charmingKing: so can we all also agree that Ben is the BEAST king around?

KingBeastJr: omg 

dragonsorceress: I can't! Stop with the jokes

TigerLuver: anyone want 2 know why u shouldn't eat apples from the Isle?

blackwhite'n'freckles: I think I know where this is going

littlefairy: it's not because they're poison

TigerLuver: nope 😉

TigerLuver: Carlos Mal n Evie should get this one 

theheartprincess: I give up

dragonsorceress: same

blackwhite'n'freckles: what's the answer?

TigerLuver: because they're rotten to the core

theheartprincess: kicking myself!

dragonsorceress: 😂

blackwhite'n'freckles: I can't! 😆

TigerLuver: 😎

NotDopey: inside joke isn't it?

theheartprincess: u can say, sweetie

theheartprincess: ooh! What's my mom's least fave color?

prettyinpink: Snow White!

theheartprincess: yes!

blackwhite'n'freckles: u can say that joke was a little... cruel

TigerLuver: these jokes are def getting out of hand

theBetterHook: but they are... off the hook, Jay

whatsmyname: that girl Ally always seems to have a lot of questions 

whatsmyname: she just saw me n Audrey holding hands and then went into a series of questions

whatsmyname: like why is she always so curious?

dragonsorceress: maybe u can say she's always in Wonderland

charmingKing: I just realized my mom would be terrible at soccer

NotDopey: why's that?

charmingKing: she would be always running from the ball

TheRealWarriorQueen: hey, even tho we all funny I bet u RaPUNzel would be a lot funnier

PrinceMiniAli: again, Jordan, see what chaos u created?

genieinabottle: again i have no regrets


	23. Would You Rather...? Huh? Would You?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather, you feel me?" - a line Jay said that I've been questioning since I heard it. 
> 
> Trying to tell us something, Jay?! Huh?! Huh?!
> 
> Onward!

dragonsorceress: I'm bored

dragonsorceress: someone come save me

theheartprincess: M, where r u?

dragonsorceress: in our room

theheartprincess: omg

theheartprincess: look at this

theheartprincess: [image sent]

TheRealWarriorQueen: why r u under the bed?

dragonsorceress: I said I was bored

prettyinpink: well anyone up for a game?

PrinceMiniAli: what kind of game?

prettyinpink: any game really. Just 1 2 pass the time

TigerLuver: as long it's a game that doesn't involve me moving then okay

charmingKing: ur cuddling Aziz, aren't u?

TigerLuver: 😏

PrinceMiniAli: 😏

charmingKing: that answered my question

theprecioustwo: how about would you rather?

littlefairy: ooh! I'm game!

TheRealWarriorQueen: same!

KingBeastJr: I'll join

KingBeastJr: need some time to kill anyways 

whatsmyname: somewhere 2 be, King?

KingBeastJr: u can say I'm meeting someone

blackwhite'n'freckles: anyways who else is playing?

* * *

**_whatsmyname > blackwhite'n'freckles _ **

whatsmyname: omg it happened didn't it?

whatsmyname: u confessed!

blackwhite'n'freckles: how'd u guess? 😳

whatsmyname: I have noticed how awfully happy u 2 been n ur reaction says enough too

blackwhite'n'freckles: ok, we're boyfriends ☺😍😊

whatsmyname: YUS!

whatsmyname: who else knows?

blackwhite'n'freckles: Jay of course does since he was in the room when Ben walked me there

blackwhite'n'freckles: that n he told me to spill

blackwhite'n'freckles: n I'm sure Doug probs figured it out

whatsmyname: u 2 will b such a power couple

blackwhite'n'freckles: we have 2 take the title from u n Audrey first

blackwhite'n'freckles: u radiate a lot of power when u walk into the room together 

whatsmyname: thank u!

blackwhite'n'freckles: I speak truth, girl 🙂

whatsmyname: so will this b ur first date or something?

blackwhite'n'freckles: second

blackwhite'n'freckles: tho he told me it was a surprise

whatsmyname: I can't handle!

* * *

genieinabottle: would u rather stay in Arendelle for the winter or Agrabah in the summer?

genieinabottle: I'll for Arendelle 4 this one

PrinceMiniAli: Arendelle, I'm used 2 the summer

theheartprincess: I think I want 2 try Arendelle

TigerLuver: Arendelle

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm gonna choose Agrabah

littlefairy: Agrabah

prettyinpink: Agrabah

whatsmyname: Arendelle

theBetterHook: Agrabah

thepreciousone: Arendelle

theprecioustwo: Agrabah 

TheRealWarriorQueen: Arendelle 

TheRealWarriorQueen: I want 2 beat Jay in a sledding competition 

TigerLuver: as if! 

dragonsorceress: Arendelle

KingBeastJr: Arendelle

NotDopey: hm. Agrabah

charmingKing: Arendelle

littlefairy: would you rather have pink hair or blue hair for a month?

theheartprincess: I already have blue hair so I'll try pink!

NotDopey: honestly, I think I'll look good in pink 2

prettyinpink: hm. I like both colors. Can I do both?

littlefairy: well it not declining so why not?

prettyinpink: yay!

whatsmyname: well I already have this color so I want 2 try pink

prettyinpink: I won't b prepared for that 

prettyinpink: u in my color

prettyinpink: omg

whatsmyname: 😘

theprecioustwo: I think I want 2 try blue

thepreciousone: pink!

TigerLuver: blue

PrinceMiniAli: blue

genieinabottle: blue. Genie got 2 represent!

TheRealWarriorQueen: I think I can handle pink

blackwhite'n'freckles: give me pink

littlefairy: I think I want blue

dragonsorceress: shooting 4 blue

charmingKing: blue but like a cotton blue

KingBeastJr: pink

theBetterHook: blue

TheRealWarriorQueen: switch bodies with Jay or Aziz?

dragonsorceress: either way I'd be scared 4 life

TigerLuver: shush

TigerLuver: of course Aziz

PrinceMiniAli: of course Jay

littlefairy: hmmm... Jay! I want 2 parkour

blackwhite'n'freckles: Jay

blackwhite'n'freckles: I want 2 see what he looks like in black n white hair 

TigerLuver: Carlos, don't do this 2 me

whatsmyname: Aziz

TheRealWarriorQueen: Jay so I can still parkour

NotDopey: Jay

charmingKing: Aziz

KingBeastJr: Aziz

theBetterHook: Jay

theprecioustwo: Jay

theheartprincess: Aziz. He already down 2 having blue hair

prettyinpink: Jay so I can do whatever I want with his hair

TigerLuver: is everyone out 4 my hair?!

prettyinpink: yes

genieinabottle: Jay because i know i can get away with a lot more

littlefairy: what do u do that would get u in trouble?

genieinabottle: nothing u need 2 know

charmingKing: Aziz

thepreciousone: I'd think it would b funny if i switched places with Jay! 🤣

blackwhite'n'freckles: omg, Jay would actually be adorable

dragonsorceress: because Dizzy has the ultimate power of cuteness

* * *

**CHAT - SQUAD AGRABAH**

genieinabottle: that girl approached me n Jade today n I thought u 2 should know

PrinceMiniAli: what did she want? 😠

genieinabottle: she tries 2 ask me if u 2 were really dating n I told her it wasn't her business

TigerLuver: was Jade there?

genieinabottle: she showed up after the girl left

TigerLuver: hm

genieinabottle: honestly I'm skeptical about this girl

genieinabottle: like she might try 2 break u up or something 

PrinceMiniAli: she can try but I have high doubts she'll succeed

PrinceMiniAli: I really have my heart set on Jay

TigerLuver: u r such a romantic

TigerLuver: Jordan did u know he took me on a ride on Carpet?

genieinabottle: he serenade u didn't he? 😉

PrinceMiniAli: u bet I did! 

genieinabottle: aaaaaawwwww

TigerLuver: had the absolute nerve 2 bring very expensive chocolates 4 me 2

PrinceMiniAli: they weren't that expensive

TigerLuver: they were expensive!

PrinceMiniAli: anyways Jordan did she say anything else to u?

genieinabottle: nah

genieinabottle: but if I hear anything I'll let u know

TigerLuver: thanks!

TigerLuver: ur the best!

* * *

charmingKing: okay last question

charmingKing: would u rather bite into an apple you know is spelled or spend the first couple of years of your life locked away in a tower?

whatsmyname: u know what, I'll take the apple

whatsmyname: u say its spelled but what it's like a good spell like gives me super strength or something?

charmingKing: then I think I'll take the apple 2

dragonsorceress: tower

dragonsorceress: that apple might make me a lizard or worse

dragonsorceress: in a tower I might be lonely but I'll have peace n I'll probs just paint the walls

theprecioustwo: hmmmm

theprecioustwo: I think I'll go 4 the tower. The apple is a gamble

littlefairy: I might take the apple. Like uma said it could be a good spelled apple

prettyinpink: apple 2! I'll probs have 2 take a lot of naps 2 pass time in a tower

whatsmyname: sleeping beauty reference?

prettyinpink: I'm allowed

KingBeastJr: tower. Just need a lot of books

blackwhite'n'freckles: give me the apple

TheRealWarriorQueen: tower. Eventually I'll find a way 2 escape

thepreciousone: I'm small so I might b able 2 find like a small tunnel or something 2 escape

thepreciousone: so tower 

NotDopey: i have 2 go with tower

theheartprincess: tower. Just need fabrics n a chem kit

theBetterHook: tower

PrinceMiniAli: apple. If it turns me into something let it b a tiger

TigerLuver: babe, same. Or a snake. I think i can handle being a snake too

genieinabottle: tower

whatsmyname: those who have chosen tower are cowards

theprecioustwo: hey!

whatsmyname: i kid!

genieinabottle: can u imagine all of us being locked in a tower together though?

prettyinpink: we'll be out of there in minutes! 🤣

blackwhite'n'freckles: with all this skill n intellect in one group?

blackwhite'n'freckles: u better put a moat around the tower! 😆

TigerLuver: then again how about no because we now u would b able 2 out swim in that water

TigerLuver: villain b looking stupid like "how?!"

KingBeastJr: I feel like I'm missing something

dragonsorceress: ur not

KingBeastJr: I don't believe but I'll let it go

* * *

 

**CHAT - 😈 THE VKs 😈**

dragonsorceress: never gonna bring up we swam from crocs on the isle, right?

theheartprincess: agreed

blackwhite'n'freckles: they would freak out

TigerLuver: tho it was more like dog paddling 4 someone's case

blackwhite'n'freckles: fight me 😆

thepreciousone: u swam... FROM CROCS?! WHEN WAS THIS?!

theheartprincess: don't worry about it 😶

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on those parodies? Yes, yes I am. Reading books? Working on it. Getting sleep? Actually, yeah!
> 
> Anyone caught the Pinocchio reference in the third movie?! It was really subtle, but I got it!


	24. Love Competition!

whatsmyname: I WANT TO EXPRESS HOW AMAZING MY GIRLFRIEND IS!

whatsmyname: 💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞💞

prettyinpink: I TOO WOULD LIKE EXPRESS HOW AMAZING MY GIRLFRIEND IS!!! 

prettyinpink: 💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓

theheartprincess: u 2 r cute but...

theheartprincess: MY BOYFRIEND IS THE GREATEST EVER!! 💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙💙

NotDopey: AND IT IS I WHO HAVE THE SUPERIOR GIRLFRIEND!!! 💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚💚

theBetterHook: GIL IS THE CUTEST OF ALL THOUGH!!! 😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚😚

theprecioustwo: HARRY IS THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!! 😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘😘

littlefairy: I feel like i will enjoy this

TheRealWarriorQueen: battle of the couples

charmingKing: who will come out on top?!

PrinceMiniAli: YOU FOOLS!!!

PrinceMiniAli: DON'T YOU KNOW IT'S I WHO HAVE GREATEST BOYFRIEND OF ALL?! HE DOES PARKOUR!!! ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

TigerLuver: IT IS MY BOYFRIEND WHO IS THE GREATEST!!!! 🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤🖤

dragonsorceress: I love chaos I do but what the heck?!

prettyinpink: Shush we're expressing our love for each other

blackwhite'n'freckles: ur just all bored aren't u?

theheartprincess: maybe a little 

theBetterHook: but my bae is the best

theprecioustwo: aaaaawwww stop making me blush!

KingBeastJr: this is all 2 cute really!

genieinabottle: makes u want 2 join in doesn't it?

genieinabottle: u single dinglehopper

KingBeastJr: how would u know if I'm single right now?

KingBeastJr: what if I'm dating someone?

genieinabottle: benny boy... we know u probs didn't do it

KingBeastJr: hmmmm

genieinabottle: I don't think I like that reaction

blackwhite'n'freckles: 🤣

NotDopey: what's so funny?

blackwhite'n'freckles: just an old joke I thought of

whatsmyname: I bet!

blackwhite'n'freckles: 😉

theBetterHook: I am now concerned 

blackwhite'n'freckles: don't be

* * *

_**KingBeastJr > blackwhite'n'freckles ** _

KingBeastJr: I just finished some paperwork n I want cuddles

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'll b happy 2 deliver

KingBeastJr: u want 2 tell the others about us?

blackwhite'n'freckles: nah let them keep guessing

blackwhite'n'freckles: tho Uma already knows

KingBeastJr: that's fine

KingBeastJr: come cuddle me

blackwhite'n'freckles: why r u so adorable?

KingBeastJr: I could ask u the same, mon cher

blackwhite'n'freckles: omg

* * *

TheRealWarriorQueen: seriously tho how many couples we have?

littlefairy: Doug n Evie, Audrey n Uma, Harry n Gil, Aziz n Jay

charmingKing: so 4

KingBeastJr: 🤣

NotDopey: what?

KingBeastJr: just remembered a joke

KingBeastJr: who has the cutest ship name?

dragonsorceress: what have u done?!

genieinabottle: well Jay n Aziz would be like Jaz or Azay or even Ajay! AJ!

TigerLuver: Jaz I like

PrinceMiniAli: same, babe

prettyinpink: me n Uma would b... Audrema... Umdrey... Audra?

whatsmyname: our ship name would be a difficult one

whatsmyname: but u still the best GF

prettyinpink: ur making me blush

whatsmyname: u look good in blush pink so... 😉

prettyinpink: 😊

thepreciousone: wouldn't Harry n Gil be like Hil? Or Garry?

theBetterHook: so the normal of ship names?

whatsmyname: which is odd because u crazy

theBetterHook: n ur still my bestie

NotDopey: evie n I would b Devie or Dovie

theheartprincess: both sound cute so ha!

blackwhite'n'freckles: over all who is the cutest couple?

dragonsorceress: Harry n Gil. They win by default since Gil is the better half

theBetterHook: I would disagree but u right

charmingKing: okay who would make a cute couple?

TheRealWarriorQueen: I'm thinking of a certain king with...

KingBeastJr: don't do it

TheRealWarriorQueen: just saying...

littlefairy: Lonnie r u thinking of you-know-what with you-know-what? 😏

TheRealWarriorQueen: wouldn't they b so cute?

prettyinpink: oh they def would

charmingKing: I'm best man at the wedding

NotDopey: call the music

KingBeastJr: I know ur talking about me

TheRealWarriorQueen: what gives u that idea, my king?

KingBeastJr: don't play me

littlefairy: come on,  if u confess...

KingBeastJr: I will when i get the chance

TigerLuver: in the mean time can we all agree me n Aziz r the cutest couple?

theheartprincess: how about no? Because we all know Doug n I reign supreme

whatsmyname: no, Audrey n I r the queens of love thank u

theBetterHook: one time I'll disagree with u because it is Gil n I who are the ultimate couple

theheartprincess: no way

theBetterHook: yes indeed

whatsmyname: nope nope nope

TigerLuver: HA HA HA HA!!! wrong!!!

* * *

 

**_KingBeastJr > blackwhite'n'freckles _ **

KingBeastJr: u know we would b the cutest right?

blackwhite'n'freckles: oh def

blackwhite'n'freckles: I also did a detour n got us snacks 

KingBeastJr: best boyfriend ever! 💙💛❤🖤


	25. That's Facts, Fam!

_**blackwhite'n'freckles > KingBeastJr** _

blackwhite'n'freckles: because ur my BF n I don't want 2 hide anything from u

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm letting u know that guy approached me today n apparently he does like me in a romantic way

KingBeastJr: oh? What did u say 2 him?

blackwhite'n'freckles: I told him I didnt return the feelings

blackwhite'n'freckles: he seemed ok about it but I'm playing it safe because what happened with Aziz n Jay 

KingBeastJr: yeah, let's play it safe

KingBeastJr: I think Doug n Chad r def catching on

blackwhite'n'freckles: really? How?

KingBeastJr: I told them after class I'm meeting u n they gave me smirks n I may have let on that we might b dating since I wiggled my brows

blackwhite'n'freckles: ur so silly n I love u 4 it

KingBeastJr: 😚

blackwhite'n'freckles: 😊

KingBeastJr: I'm so close to proposing to you

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ben!

KingBeastJr: 😉

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ben!

KingBeastJr: ur not stopping me

blackwhite'n'freckles: i can n i will

KingBeastJr: would u really?

blackwhite'n'freckles: it's official. i hooked up with a romantic dork n i'm not even mad

KingBeastJr: becuz i make u weak at the knees

blackwhite'n'freckles: tru

* * *

genieinabottle: someone plz tell Lonnie she can't fist fight anyone

TheRealWarriorQueen: i can if i wanna

genieinabottle: Lonnie, ur gonna get in trouble

charmingKing: what's going on?

TheRealWarriorQueen: that girl again! i heard her say some awful things about Jay n i was about 2 punch her

TheRealWarriorQueen: but Jordan held me back

genieinabottle: cuz i don't want you 2 get in trouble

TheRealWarriorQueen: ... thank you

whatsmyname: should have went 4 the throat

theheartprincess: UMA!

whatsmyname: what?!

prettyinpink: do i want 2 know what that girl was saying?

TheRealWarriorQueen: words that no Auradonian or someone from the Isle would be saying

TigerLuver: wow. never thought I'd see the day a girl would be jealous of me for anyone especially over my love life

littlefairy: i was actually jealous of your hair when i first u and the other VKs

dragonsorceress: we have cool hair

dragonsorceress: the boys r natural

NotDopey: hold the phone

NotDopey: Carlos, ur hair is naturally black n white?!

blackwhite'n'freckles: why yes indeedy

TigerLuver: n my hair is naturally brown

NotDopey: obviously!!

NotDopey: your hair is seriously naturally black n white?!

blackwhite'n'freckles: yes

charmingKing: learn something new everyday 

blackwhite'n'freckles: did anyone think my hair is dyed this way?! my roots are black!

prettyinpink: that's why I thought it hair is dyed

blackwhite'n'freckles: u got a point

KingBeastJr: anybody got something to reveal?

dragonsorceress: my hair was actually curly and lilac when I was born

TheRealWarriorQueen: what the heck?!

theprecioustwo: Gil is a nickname. Guillaume is my full first name

KingBeastJr: I share a name with one of our kings

NotDopey: that i know!

dragonsorceress: is it ur middle name? I remember u said it's Florian

theheartprincess: that's Snow White's husband's name!

KingBeastJr: yep!

whatsmyname: that's so weird

TheRealWarriorQueen: I have a older bro

theBetterHook: technically since us VKs r recent residents of Auradon we have an excuse to not have known that

theBetterHook: also I'm a middle child

charmingKing: whoa whoa whoa... I thought u were like the oldest 

theBetterHook: yep, got a big sis

thepreciousone: I have older sisters... but none of them r that too nice 2 me

prettyinpink: but ur so cute! n innocent!

prettyinpink: I shall b ur big sis now

theheartprincess: all of us girls shall be

thepreciousone: 😊

theBetterHook: I'm not the only Harry from the Isle either

blackwhite'n'freckles: the other Harry is the son of Horace

littlefairy: I feel u Harry

littlefairy: I'm not the only Jane

littlefairy: I share a name with a friend/relative of Belle's

theheartprincess: I didn't know how 2 actually bake until we got to Auradon. I knew basics but I still wasn't that good

prettyinpink: this is a share circle now isn't it

TigerLuver: Carlos can drive better than me

TheRealWarriorQueen: r u serious?!

blackwhite'n'freckles: ... no comment

dragonsorceress: he can just barely look over the steering wheel yet knew how 2 drive since like... idk

blackwhite'n'freckles: I m not that short thank u! I got taller!

theBetterHook: still shorter than most of us

blackwhite'n'freckles: then all of my short peeps n i shall unite bust ur kneecaps!

thepreciousone: SHORT PEOPLE COME FORTH! AND LET'S REIGN HAVOC!!

whatsmyname: YEAH! GROVEL!!!

littlefairy: U ALL SHALL BOW 2 US!!!

charmingKing: I m lowkey frighten now

blackwhite'n'freckles: u should be!!

PrinceMiniAli: on that note! 

PrinceMiniAli: I didn't c snow until I was 11

TigerLuver: none of us VKs have yet 2 see snow

prettyinpink: well that's changing!

genieinabottle: I literally can like poof us all 2 somewhere snowy

theheartprincess: I think we should put on the proper clothes first

whatsmyname: agreed

whatsmyname: omg

whatsmyname: I'm related 2 Ariel, Aquata, Arista, Attina, Alana, Adella, Adrina

littlefairy: im applauding u 2 remembering all their names

whatsmyname: good memory

whatsmyname: I mean my mom did talk about Ariel a lot but she does mention the other six 

whatsmyname: all who just so happen 2 b my cousins 

theheartprincess: im the younger stepsister 2 Snow White technically

littlefairy: my mind is blown from all of this 


	26. Jinxed & Exposure

theheartprincess: I don't care what anyone says

theheartprincess: cleanliness runs in Cinderella 's family

charmingKing: don't call me out like this

dragonsorceress: since Dizzy is hanging with us, Chad had tagged along and is in our room n both of them just straightened up everything

thepreciousone: I don't deny anything!

prettyinpink: Chad may not look it but he is literally the cleanest person

KingBeastJr: as kids he was the only one who wouldn't jump in rain puddles or play in mud puddles

prettyinpink: even I enjoy walking around barefoot in nature

charmingKing: fight me

blackwhite'n'freckles: that is like actually adorable

TigerLuver: that explains why our room is always neater after he leaves

KingBeastJr: u will not find a speck of dust in mine

charmingKing: fight. Me.

whatsmyname: I just thought about this 

whatsmyname: me, Jane, Mal n Jordan could have our own magic squad but u know what guy should be there too?

NotDopey: I'm not ready 

whatsmyname: Jay

whatsmyname: I mean ur dad is a genie right? Shouldn't u like feel magic in ur blood or something ?

TigerLuver: well my dad wished 2 b a genie n I guess that's why I didn't get the magic but then he is also a sorcerer so I thought it was odd 2 I don't feel magic

littlefairy: maybe it's there n just deeply compressed since u were born under the barrier?

TigerLuver: but then that wouldn't explain Uma n Mal

littlefairy: right

theprecioustwo: maybe u never focused on it n that's why u don't feel it?

TigerLuver: ... wow...

TigerLuver: that would explain it

theBetterHook: watch a week from now Jay is gonna start spewing magic in the middle of class

TigerLuver: don't jinx me!!

PrinceMiniAli: I wonder the same 4 Jade

PrinceMiniAli: can she do magic?

dragonsorceress: she can but she doesn't dive into it a lot

TheRealWarriorQueen:Carlos, plz put a bell or something on ur cousin he scared the crap out of me!

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm not doing that 

genieinabottle: we should add Jade n Diego

theheartprincess: say no more!

 

**_theheartprincess has added Jade and Diego to the chat_ **

 

Diego: I was literally thinking about when I would b added 2 this 

Jade: I would like 2 say it is an honor 2 b here

Jade: anyways Jay did u take my brush again?

TigerLuver: I might have...

Jade: give it back!

TigerLuver: I can't find mine!

Jade: I'll help u look 4 it! Just give mine back!

genieinabottle: best decision ever

* * *

blackwhite'n'freckles: it's been a week n u still haven't changed ur names

dragonsorceress: it's Jay n Gil all over again

Diego: u can catch these hands I'm not changing anything

Jade: I'm still thinking of one

Jade: I got it!

 

_**Jade has changed her name to EmeraldCobra** _

 

EmeraldCobra: becuz it makes sense 

TigerLuver: it does! 

Diego: still not changing it

whatsmyname: u will crack just like Jay did

TigerLuver: speaking of me...

TigerLuver: HOOK! UR DEAD!!! 😡😡😡

theBetterHook: what I do?

TigerLuver: U JINXED ME!!!

theBetterHook: how dare i ask? 🤔

TigerLuver: REMEMBER THIS?!

TigerLuver: [sent 1 image]

theBetterHook: ooooohhhh....

TigerLuver: i'm going 2 fight u

genieinabottle: yeah today Jay had a freak out because one girl tapped him on the shoulder n he was like half wake and he jumped and next thing we know we see like gold poofs of sparkles in front of him and one guy's chair turned into a pile of pillows

genieinabottle: the guy was thankful tho

TigerLuver: it was embarrassing

theheartprincess: oh yeah i saw that

whatsmyname: so that means ur on Team Magic with us girls?

TigerLuver: what if it's a 1 time thing?

blackwhite'n'freckles: nah buddy

TigerLuver: 😶

* * *

 

**CHAT - SQUAD AGRABAH**

_**TigerLuver has added EmeraldCobra** _

 

TigerLuver: welcome cousin 🎉🎉🎉🎉

PrinceMiniAli: hi future cousin-in-law

genieinabottle: oh look my now bestie

EmeraldCobra: i like this welcome

EmeraldCobra: that girl hasn't came at u again has she, Jay?

TigerLuver: she's been keeping her distance

EmeraldCobra: good

genieinabottle: so my dad's birthday is coming up n i thought of doing something really cool 4 him n i was wondering if u 3 want 2 help?

PrinceMiniAli: anything 4 the best uncle in the world!

TigerLuver: i like the Genie so yeah

EmeraldCobra: so what's up?

genieinabottle: i want 2 do a music video kind of thing singing his song 'friend like me' but like with the four of us singing it

TigerLuver: do i get 2 do parkour in the video?

genieinabottle: might need it

TigerLuver: i'm in

PrinceMiniAli: sounds like fun

EmeraldCobra: i don't know the song like that so u might need to recite it 2 me

TigerLuver: ironically i know it because Aziz wouldn't stop singing it one day n it got stuck in my head

PrinceMiniAli: u love me 😘

TigerLuver: sadly

PrinceMiniAli: BABE!

TigerLuver: i kid! 😆

genieinabottle: so ur all really helping me?

EmeraldCobra: absolutely!

PrinceMiniAli: of course!

TigerLuver: yes! when is his birthday?

genieinabottle: next tuesday

EmeraldCobra: cool

PrinceMiniAli: i know the students n teachers r gonna throw a party or something 4 him, but we should totally show out

TigerLuver: if there's one thing i love doing is showing out

PrinceMiniAli: i love how we think on the same wavelengths

genieinabottle: go one day without being perfect boyfriends, okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did see Aladdin (2019) and I loved it. And before that I heard some covers of 'Friend Like Me' and 'Prince Ali' and Annapantsu and Elsie Lovelock... LOVE THEM! If you haven't heard their covers, you're missing out. On another Aladdin/Agrabah-fam note, I have 100 stories posted! 100! And the 100th one called 'Whoever Has the Gold' and if you haven't read it yet, so ahead if you feel like, not really gonna push it. I won't spoil much about it except it involves Aladdin, Jasmine and Jay.


	27. You Have Been Trolled, Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This is a vicious, rabid pack animal!" - How I really feel about chihuahuas.

dragonsorceress: I have a spirit animal

theBetterHook: it's a dragon 

dragonsorceress: no

TigerLuver: shocker

dragonsorceress: it's an elephant

dragonsorceress: names Danny

prettyinpink: ... r u ok?

dragonsorceress: I may have backfired on a spell n it's making me crazy

TigerLuver: told u 2 be careful

dragonsorceress: listen mister

dragonsorceress: I have nothing 2 say

TigerLuver: thought so

whatsmyname: how long ago did u cast this spell?

dragonsorceress: 10 mins ago

genieinabottle: one of us should totally check on her

blackwhite'n'freckles: i got her

blackwhite'n'freckles: Diego, go check on Mal

Diego: i thought u said u got her

blackwhite'n'freckles: by sending u now go

Diego: fine

littlefairy: r u busy or something, Carlos?

blackwhite'n'freckles: why yes I am

littlefairy: ok

* * *

 

TheRealWarriorQueen: boom ur welcome 

TheRealWarriorQueen: [sent 3 images]

NotDopey: perfect couple... if it happened

TigerLuver: 😏😏😏😏

charmingKing: he's jealous

KingBeastJr: hey support me 

theheartprincess: not that I don't find it very cute but Ben why r u hanging off of Carlos in that picture?

KingBeastJr: because I can

blackwhite'n'freckles: he likes hugs

prettyinpink: omg just please

theBetterHook: u do look jealous tho

EmeraldCobra: hi it's me Jade n I got deets

EmeraldCobra: some guy started talking 2 Carlos n Ben kinda shown up out of nowhere n went from holding his hand 2 legit hugging him from behind

EmeraldCobra: I thought he was gonna kiss him with all the jealousy vibes coming off him

TigerLuver: everyone, my cousin

KingBeastJr: had he stayed longer I would have

PrinceMiniAli: Ben!

KingBeastJr: can't speak, Aziz

KingBeastJr: u straight up kissed Jay after a girl said hi to him

PrinceMiniAli: it was flirty n she said more than hi

TigerLuver: he grabbed my butt 2 just throwing that out there

NotDopey: back to the ship we want 2 sail

NotDopey: when is it happening?

blackwhite'n'freckles: hm?

theprecioustwo: u know

KingBeastJr: do we?

dragonsorceress: yes

KingBeastJr: what?

theheartprincess: Ben just confess!

KingBeastJr: ok

KingBeastJr: Carlos...

charmingKing: he's doing it

blackwhite'n'freckles: what?

KingBeastJr: it was I who took the last muffin during lunch but I'm making it up to u

blackwhite'n'freckles: BEN! U BETTER!

KingBeastJr: I promise

TheRealWarriorQueen: what the heck?!

genieinabottle: Ben!

KingBeastJr: right!

KingBeastJr: I also think u should wear my clothes more often because u look good in them n that shows that ur mine

blackwhite'n'freckles: well u have lovely hoodies

KingBeastJr: n as ur BOYFRIEND I will happily give them 2 u

prettyinpink: wait what?!

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ben n I have been dating 4 like all this month

littlefairy: WHAT?!

KingBeastJr: yup

prettyinpink: ur joking

whatsmyname: nah babe

whatsmyname: they have bn

whatsmyname: I've known

TigerLuver: n me

dragonsorceress: n none of u told?

TigerLuver: because it was funny not to

KingBeastJr: watching u all squirm is satisfying 

KingBeastJr: right, pup?

blackwhite'n'freckles: agreed, my king

TheRealWarriorQueen: cute but now I'm afraid of u

theprecioustwo: same

Diego: wait a minute

EmeraldCobra: oh crap

theheartprincess: you'll always b remembered Ben

Diego: ur dating Carlos?! My cousin?!

KingBeastJr: ... yes 😶

Diego: I'm watching u mister

Diego: one step out of line n it's over

KingBeastJr: I understand

blackwhite'n'freckles: D, I love u but plz

Diego: ha ha... no

Diego: by the way that was just the non-explicit threat

KingBeastJr: ...

NotDopey: let's all pray 4 our friend

NotDopey: he needs it

 

 

 

 


	28. The Boyfriend Hoodie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those unaware, I have posted another Descendants story called 'I Danced With You', which serves as the prologue of sorts for a new modern AU I'm posting more of soon. It's also my 101st story and I couldn't be more proud. 
> 
> I also posted an original story, since I want to write and post more of those. That story is called 'It's Never Easy'.

** CHAT - SQUAD AGRABAH  **

genieinabottle: I just want 2 thank u all, my besties. My fam, my squad

TigerLuver: I m honored 2 have made Genie smile like that

PrinceMiniAli: he was so happy!

EmeraldCobra: I am proud!

genieinabottle: if my dad could he would still b hugging all of us right now

EmeraldCobra: his hugs r so warm 

PrinceMiniAli: aren't they?!

TigerLuver: I'm glad he liked the video

TigerLuver: babe, u played Aladdin well

PrinceMiniAli: if we do 'whole new world' u want 2 play Jasmine?

TigerLuver: babe

PrinceMiniAli: u know u wanna

EmeraldCobra: yeah u know u wanna

genieinabottle: I'm up 4 making another music video

TigerLuver: okay, okay!

* * *

 

charmingKing: I feel blessed 

charmingKing: they're all so cute

thepreciousone: I'm 'EEEEEE'!

dragonsorceress: gross... but adorable

littlefairy: so cute! 💗💗💗

TheRealWarriorQueen: was this like planned or something?

blackwhite'n'freckles: no we all wore our boyfriends' hoodies all on the same day

TigerLuver: or in Uma's case, girlfriend's

prettyinpink: my GF looks so darn good in my hoodie

whatsmyname: stoooooppppp

whatsmyname: I hate being blushy

NotDopey: my girlfriend, still looks good even in a hoodie n sweatpants 

theheartprincess: sweetie! 💕

PrinceMiniAli: Jay-Jay looks amazing in purple n gold with a messy bun

TigerLuver: 😊😊😊😊

theBetterHook: n yet Gil is the cutest in my hoodie 

theprecioustwo: if I'm so cute let me sleep on u during lunch

theBetterHook: of course 😉😚

KingBeastJr: we all know that Carlos is the cutest right now

KingBeastJr: look at him, he's practically swimming in ny hoodie

blackwhite'n'freckles: Benny, I'm not that small

Diego: cuz...  ur smol

blackwhite'n'freckles: I'm 2 sleepy 4 this 

EmeraldCobra: I'm sure the whole school knows who is dating who in our group now

charmingKing: currently Benlos is the power couple by default 

charmingKing: look at them, being all in love

KingBeastJr: they all shall know n bow 2 their future Queen

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ben!

KingBeastJr: 😘

blackwhite'n'freckles: urgh I hate how cute u r

KingBeastJr: no u don't 

prettyinpink: okay so after Benlos who is the next power couple?

thepreciousone: I've bn hearing it's u n Uma

whatsmyname: that's what's up! 😉😘

prettyinpink: 💋💋💋💋

Diego: so everyone is just wearing their significant other's hoodies today?

blackwhite'n'freckles: right u r, my dear cousin!

blackwhite'n'freckles: I just want 2 bring up that I feel so safe in my BF's hoodie even though it's not my color 

KingBeastJr: u look in my blue

blackwhite'n'freckles: stop making me blush 

Diego: giving u compliments better be all he's doing 

KingBeastJr: I've never know true fear until now 

* * *

 

NotDopey: it's established by now that Evie, Carlos, Jay, Gil and Uma are not giving up our hoodies ever

NotDopey: it's bn 2 days now

TigerLuver: I still have Aziz's jacket from before we started dating

PrinceMiniAli: at this point keep it babe

TigerLuver: thanks!

EmeraldCobra: next they'll b switching color schemes

theprecioustwo: I will look good in Harry's colors thank u

theBetterHook: u would babe

prettyinpink: Uma would kill it in pink n blue

whatsmyname: dizzy, hair change stat!

thepreciousone: already getting the dye out

charmingKing: Ben in Carlos' colors tho

genieinabottle: that would b hilarious

KingBeastJr: I would look good in my future spouse's colors thank u

blackwhite'n'freckles: not that I don't agree, but babe

KingBeastJr: 😉

PrinceMiniAli: I think I influenced Ben 2 much

NotDopey: yes yes u have

 


	29. Cousins, Cousins, Cousins

**CHAT - 😈 THE VKs 😈**

blackwhite'n'freckles: before I say anything that just happened 

 

**_blackwhite'n'freckles has added EmeraldCobra and Diego_ **

 

Diego: don't u say a damn word, Carlos Oscar de Vil!

blackwhite'n'freckles: becuz u just said not to n used my middle name I'm gonna

Diego: ARGH!

dragonsorceress: ooh tea!

whatsmyname: what happened that Diego is embarrassed?

blackwhite'n'freckles: ok so this guy not too long ago confessed to me and I shut him down because you know me n Ben

blackwhite'n'freckles: he approached me earlier n askes if Ben n I r really a thing because he'd rather listen 2 the source than rumors

blackwhite'n'freckles: so I told him n he stands there 4 a while before nodding n going 'I ship it'

TigerLuver: I like this guy already

Diego: ...

blackwhite'n'freckles: n later he sees me again this time Diego is with me and he says hi and everything n then he notices Diego, right? 

Diego: plz shut up

blackwhite'n'freckles: never

blackwhite'n'freckles: so he sees Diego and when Diego walks off he comes really close to me and his face is all red n he bluntly goes "so does hotness run in ur family genes or something? Ur cousin is gorgeous "

blackwhite'n'freckles: n I just tell him "he's also a little feisty... n single "

blackwhite'n'freckles: n he goes "I want 2 get 2 know him. Do i have ur permission to try 2 date him because i want 2"

Diego: this must how u felt 

blackwhite'n'freckles: karma

blackwhite'n'freckles: i gave him my permission, told Diego he has an admirer now and he hasn't stopped blushing since

theBetterHook: that explains why he's so red

Diego: bite me

theheartprincess: aaaaaawwwww! Diego!

Diego: shush!

Diego: I don't even know this guy!

blackwhite'n'freckles: wanna get 2 know him? 😉

Diego: y r u like this?

* * *

**CHAT - 👑 THE AKs 👑**

charmingKing: I'm adopting not only Dizzy but Anthony 2

charmingKing: n Dizzy's bestie Celia

KingBeastJr: ur gonna have 2 fight Freddie 4 her sis

charmingKing: I won't fight a girl, but I will beat her in a chess game

TheRealWarriorQueen: technically isn't Anthony n Dizzy adopted into ur fam?

charmingKing: yes but I want 2 adopt them again

charmingKing: anyways how is everyone?

prettyinpink: about 2 freak out, but still hanging on

KingBeastJr: what's wrong?

prettyinpink: it's Ariana again

littlefairy: what did she do?

prettyinpink: she kept going on n on how I shouldn't b dating Uma n how Grammy wouldn't like it

prettyinpink: jokes on her, after telling my family about Uma Grammy wants 2 meet her

TheRealWarriorQueen: really now?

prettyinpink: yeah

prettyinpink: at first she was skeptical because Uma is from the Isle but after a while I guess she saw how much I'm taken by her n decided to give her a chance

NotDopey: well that's good

genieinabottle: does Uma know?

prettyinpink: about the meeting the family bit. But I don't think I'll b telling her about Ariana for a while

prettyinpink: I don't want her to get upset over something so trivial 

charmingKing: Ariana is just jealous u have an awesome girlfriend n she doesn't 

prettyinpink: 🙂

KingBeastJr: speaking of Uma, u know Arabella told me about how her school wants Uma, Gil n Harry 2 go there 

NotDopey: r u serious?

KingBeastJr: yup

prettyinpink: I don't want any of them 2 go! Yes selfish but still 

KingBeastJr: something tells me that they wouldn't either

* * *

prettyinpink: how do u deal with a problematic cousin?

Diego: u put them in time out

EmeraldCobra: beat them in the head until they learned their lesson

charmingKing: and here I am thinking Diego is the violent one

Diego: i m, Jade is just savage when she wants to b

KingBeastJr: anyways...

blackwhite'n'freckles: Ariana giving u problems again?

prettyinpink: she's just glaring at me from across the way 

prettyinpink: omg

littlefairy: what?

prettyinpink: Jay how calm r u on a scale of 1 to 10?

TigerLuver: 2

TigerLuver: y?

prettyinpink: Ariana is talking with that girl

PrinceMiniAli: this could def b problematic 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are unaware, Audrey does have a cousin. Ariana Rose, who shows up only in the fourth Descendants book. Which I need to finish. 
> 
> Like those parodies.


End file.
